Spoiled Celebrations
by spelerison
Summary: Part two of my Neliot series! Nate's missing. Eliot and the team are looking, but can they really find him when Eliot's keeping secrets from them. NATE/ELIOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So a lot of you said that my end to Birthday Surprises was no end at all but actually just the beginning. So, I still think it was an ending just not a satisfying one. But you have made me take a closer look and I see IT WAS open ended so I'm willing to compromise and say that Birthday Surprises was to be continued and this is not the sequel but more like PART TWO!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiled Celebrations<strong>

"Hardison can you find him?" Eliot spoke hurriedly; pulling him into the apartment before he even had the chance to knock.

"Whoa... Dude, slow down! First off you gotta tell me what you're talking about.  
>All I know is that you called me at 3 in the morning, and may I add normal people need more than 90 minutes of sleep, and said it was an emergency."<p>

"It's Nate" but before he could say more the door opened again and Sophie was plowing through.

"Bloody Hell Eliot. You better have a real good explanation for interrupting my beauty sleep!"

"He said it's Nate."

Spinning around quickly Hardison yelled, "Damn woman, it is way too early for you to be sneaking up on me like that!"

Unfazed by Parker's sudden appearance Eliot continued, "Nate's gone. Somebody took him."

"Oh man... that's not good. I'm gonna go check surveillance." Hardison said, heading to his computer to pull up the camera footage on the big screen.

"What do you mean he's gone? Wait, how do you know he's gone? He probably just went out." Sophie finished, not wanting to believe that Nate was gone just when she thought they had reached a good place in their, well whatever they were.

"Maybe he just got lonely and went out to find some company." Parker added.

With the glares Eliot and Sophie were sending her way she quickly added, "or not."  
>They obviously didn't know there was more than one form of company.<br>"How'd you find out he was missing anyway?" Parker questioned chewing Cheerios that she apparently conjured.

Pointing at the box of cereal she was eating out of Eliot answered, "How did you? You know what... it doesn't even matter. I came over to watch the game."

"At 3 in the morning?" Sophie stated skeptically.

"No" Eliot was clearly becoming irritated. "I came over around 7 to watch the game. About halfway through I remembered I had something I had to do, he said he'd tape it and to come back when I was done. Before I left I told him I'd be back so that's how I know he didn't go looking for company Parker." He finished with Parker's name sliding bitterly off his tongue. He wasn't about to tell them that he actually promised to come back and especially not that they spent most of the day, for lack of a better word, 'cuddling' on the couch.

Interrupting Eliot's musings Sophie wondered aloud, "So what time did you get back here?" 

"About midnight."

"But you didn't call us until 3. What did you do with the other 3 hours?"

"I..." Shit.  
>He couldn't exactly tell them that he spent the first two in shock, not willing to believe that just when he was finally getting comfortable sharing his life and time with someone they were taken away. While he spent the third cleaning up the dishes he had broken and trying to make sure Nate didn't have any other surprises waiting for him that would stir up unwanted questions. Eliot smiled slightly as he remembered all the rose pedals he had to pick up off of their comforter. Nate never did take no for an answer. To bad too, because if given the chance Eliot would have most definitely said yes.<p>

"You guys!"

Eliot silently thanked God for Hardison's interruption, at least now he could avoid answering Sophie's question.

"I've got something."

"What did you find?" Eliot came up behind Parker looking at the big screen.

"I haven't gone through all the footage yet, I thought it would be best to start from when you left the building. So I checked the cameras, which may I remind you, I wanted to install some in here, but nooo that's an invasion of privacy. I bet you his privacy's being invaded now! Anyway I caught them coming out the elevator. Just the two of 'em, they go into Nate's apartment and they must have caught him by surprise cause not three minutes later their dragging him down the hall and he's out cold."

To emphasis his point Hardison paused the video on a close up of an unconscious Nate.

"Then I got a black sedan that pulls up in the garage moments later. No tags, tinted windows. They throw him in back and their gone as if they never came. Whole thing took less than 10 minutes."

"Is that the time stamp?" Eliot asked pointing to the screen but already knowing the answer.

"Yep, I told you they were fast."

"Damn it!" Eliot shouted kicking his chair across the room.

"Eliot calm down." Sophie soothed. "Getting angry like that isn't going to help anyone right now.''

"Sophie that says they took Nate at 11:52 and you want me to calm down.  
>I was minutes behind them! If I just... I could've." Eliot stopped not being able to voice those thoughts aloud.<br>The team didn't know about them and he sure wasn't breaking Nate's trust by telling them. No, If they told the team it would be together.

What was he supposed to say anyway?  
>Hey guys, if I would've just come here to shower instead of taking one at home<br>I would've been here when those goons showed up and I could've kicked their asses.  
>Then me and Nate would actually be upstairs all cuddled up and warm right now instead<br>of him being God knows where and me asking for your help finding him. Yeah, that sounded pathetic even to himself.  
>Was their truth really that unbelievable?<p>

"I'm going for a walk, when I get back we are finding him."

Watching as Eliot walked out of the apartment Sophie said, "He's hiding something."

"Well ain't that an understatement." Hardison huffed.

"DUH" Parker added coming from the kitchen with a bag of cheese balls.

"Well then, we need to figure out just what that would be." she finished making a dramatic exit.

"That woman's got a death wish."

"You can say that again!"Parker replied loudly; mouth full.

Not knowing what to make of this side of Parker, Hardison shook his head and decided to go through the rest of the security tapes.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I HOPE YOU LIKED WHATS UP THERE SO FAR AND REMEMBER ANY SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS, OR IDEAS ARE WELCOME. I ACCEPT CRITICISM TOO. IF I'M COMPLETELY OFF WITH SOMETHING PLEASE TELL ME. HOW ELSE CAN I FIX MY MISTAKES.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

"Where is he." Sophie sighed checking her watch.  
>"We need him here to help find Nate, not throwing himself a tantrum around town."<p>

It had been two hours since Eliot had left and Sophie was beginning to think they had wasted time waiting on a return he wasn't going to make.

"He's right behind you." Eliot said placing a duffel bag on the chair he stopped in front of.

"I could have told you that was gonna happen.  
>I tried to get Parker to tell me how they do it but she said she didn't have a clue what I was talking about." He was positive it had to be a mutual class they took; maybe the Y offered it.<p>

"Do what?" Parker exclaimed from behind Hardison.

"You see! I told you. Didn't I tell you? Them two are like a jack-in-the-box. You least expect it and they pop out at ya'." Hardison said arms flailing.

"I was not throwing a tantrum, Sophie. I went out to find us our start."

Glancing at bruised knuckles that she hadn't noticed before Sophie questioned,"And where exactly did you find this start?"

"Some old friends of mine. They weren't exactly expecting company when I dropped by so I had to remind them just how friendly I can be. Now more importantly, Hardison I got a name for you to check."

"Good, because I've been back checking our old jobs and I haven't come across a thing."

"Wesler, Adam Wesler." Eliot supplied.

"So you beat up some fools for Adam Wesler." Parker started. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but they lied to you. Adam Wesler wouldn't have stolen Nate, that dude's awesome. He found me stealing one of his paintings back in my early days. I thought I was done for, but he actually gave me some pointers and let me keep it. Said he had been meaning to redecorate anyway." Parker smiled remembering the only time she was even close to being caught and realizing he was probably the reason she never was.

"Did you honestly waste two hours on that?" Sophie fumed.

"They weren't wasted. I had some things I needed to pick up at home and I already knew about Adam." Eliot said simply.

"So then why am I looking him up?" Hardison asked starting to get confused by Eliot's no answer answers.

Seeing that they weren't going to stop questioning him Eliot decided he would fill them in on most of the details.  
>"The guys I went to go talk to, they know just about everyone on our side of the law.<br>So I headed to their bar, figured they'd know if anybody from out of town has been hanging around lately. They said just Andrew and Jimmy.  
>Jimmy and I are cool, but me and Andrew never could see eye to eye. After that I went to find Andrew.<br>It took a little convincing but he finally told me he was hired by some guys to be a look out.  
>They told him that I was part of the job and all he had to do was wait for the signal and call them."<p>

"Andrew and Jimmy?" Sophie questioned.

"Wait what signal?" Parker wondered.

Answering both their questions Eliot went on," Their Adam's nephews. Apparently I was the signal, Andrew said they told him that after he informed them I left that his part of the job was done and he could leave. He knows what I do, he thought he was my backup. They knew if he thought I was part of the job he wouldn't turn them down. They used us both. Now Hardison, did you find out where he is?"

Feeling like that was just a tiny piece of a long story Hardison answered, "Well his home base is in Austin, but he's got vacation homes just about everywhere so it might take a..." He was cut off by a loud beep, "OH, really," Hardison whined with disappointment.

"What is it Hardison?" Eliot asked wanting him to get to the point.

"The man owns some of the nicest vacation homes you could think of and he's out in the woods with Yogi."

Seeing that Hardison wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon, Sophie read out loud over his shoulder, "A cabin in Montana. Flathead National forest to be exact."

"Well I need to talk to him about something that Andrew told me. Anyone coming with?"

"Shouldn't our main focus be finding the guys that hired Andrew instead of going all the way over there to have a conversation that could be done over the phone?" Sophie said feeling like Eliot cared more about being used in Nate's kidnapping then he did about Nate actually being kidnapped.

"The only access to the cabin is nearly impossible to find. That's why even though it's on maps it's called a ghost house.  
>I gave it to him myself as sort of a safe keeping resort; if he's there it's because he wasn't feeling safe, I can guarantee you wont be able to call him up there. Even if there was a phone I doubt he'd answer." Eliot finished, not liking that Sophie was doubting him.<p>

"I'm going." Parker stated putting the bag she kept at Nate's for emergencies on the table.

"We all are." Sophie agreed unsure about following Eliot's lead, but not willing to be left behind.

"In two hours." Hardison stated morosely. "That's the soonest I can get us on the flight to Montana."

"Well then it's a good thing I know where to get my hands on a jet." Eliot said grabbing his and Parker's bags and going out the door.

"I think Nate is starting to rub off on him." Hardison said packing his computer to take with.

"I like it!" Parker exclaimed bounding out the door after him.

"Come on Soph lets go pack, we'll meet back up with them later." Hardison said steering Sophie out the apartment and into the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Anyone else disappointed that Hardison couldn't get them plane tickets as quickly as usual. I'm going to have to talk to him about that. It's probably my fault though, I did wake him up at 3 in the morning. Not to worry though, I will pump him full of orange soda and I'm sure he will be as good as new.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE**

Wondering why his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, Nate slowly tried to open his eyes.  
>He didn't believe what he was seeing so he blinked a few times to try and clear the image from his mind.<br>It only served to make him realize that he was not dreaming though and that this was indeed his reality so he started looking around.

What he saw was shocking.

The sole window in the room, which was more like a crack in the wall, had bars on it, but that wasn't what held his interest.

No, what had really caught his attention were all the pictures.  
>Some were of the team together but most were of him and Eliot.<br>The room was closer to the size of a closet, well a walk in, but still it was wallpapered full of those pictures.

Getting up slowly off the mat he had been laying on, Nate grabbed the one picture that stood out to him.

Most were of them working on a job, out in the city, or getting coffee.  
>But this one, this one Nate remembered clearly. It was the only time he had kissed Eliot in public.<br>Afterword Eliot had growled at him about acting like a girl. Neither of them liked PDA, especially since they hadn't even talked about what they were.  
>It was a silent agreement of theirs that they would just go with where ever this thing took them and not try to shape or label it at risk of causing damage.<p>

Sitting back down, Nate continued to look around.  
>Judging by the pictures he learned two things: That whoever took him had been following them for at least 10 months and that Eliot had stolen his heart.<br>He should have known better than to trust a thief, but if he was being completely honest with himself he had willingly let him take it.  
>Not wanting to dwell on his newest revelation Nate leaned back and sighed heavily. If he wanted to get out of here he needed a plan.<p>

With a new task at hand Nate started going over what he could remember from the previous night, hoping that something of use would come to mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waiting until Sophie was engrossed in her book and Parker had settled in her seat with her raid from the mini-fridge, Hardison sat next to Eliot who was currently looking out the window. "You lied." He stated calmly.

"About?" Eliot replied quietly, turning to look at Hardison.

"Going over to Nate's to watch the game." Hardison said seriously, clearly not liking being misinformed.

"So you caught me. I didn't want to let Sophie know we were actually watching movies.  
>She would have gone on forever about that family movie night she's been trying to get us to do." Eliot said casually even though he knew Hardison knew he was lying.<p>

"Eliot" Hardison said with a warning tone he had never heard.  
>"I made it through yesterday and the day befores security tapes. You left a little after nine just like you said, but you didn't get there at seven.<br>So I thought the tapes might have been altered so I went further back to see if it was time looped but all I found was you and Nate coming in the day before he was taken at around six. Why did you lie? Why didn't you want anybody to know you crashed at Nate's for the night? We've all done it." Hardison asked not understanding why Eliot lied about something so trivial.

Eliot looked forward to make sure the girls were still occupied as he rubbed his neck with a sigh. "It's complicated Hardison." he tried to explain, even quieter than before.

Straining to hear him and becoming even more confused Hardison once again asked, "What's so complicated about crashing on Nate's couch?"

"I didn't crash on his couch." Eliot relented deciding he wasn't going to risk damaging his friendship with Hardison by adding another lie to the stockpile he had going.

"Dude you kicked Nate to the couch in his own house."

"Hardison, neither one of us slept on the couch." Eliot stressed hoping he would understand without him needing to say the actual words.

"I don't under...OH!" Hardison realized, the pieces fitting together as his voice rose three octaves. "Really!"

"Dammit Hardison." Eliot cursed.

"Sorry ladies" He tried to smooth over. "I was just shocked by what Eliot here was telling me."

"Hardison" Eliot growled hoping his friend wasn't about to betray his trust.

"Can you believe Eliot here was once forced to fight a gorilla to the death, with nothing but his bare hands!" Hardison continued despite Eliot's warning.

Having gotten bored Parker went back to her movie while Sophie put on her headphones hoping Hardison would take the hint that she didn't really care.

Rolling his eyes Eliot asked the man sitting next to him, "Was that really the best you could come up with?"

"I could have told them the truth." Hardison threw back.

"OK fair enough." Eliot said hoping their conversation was done.

"So you and Nate." He wondered.

"Yeah. Well no. Well yes. I guess. Sort of." Eliot said confusing even himself.

"What the hell kinda answer is that?" Hardison was really starting to wonder if someone hadn't slipped something in his orange soda and all this wasn't just some drug induced dream.

"I told you it was complicated." Eliot said defensively starting to feel like he was being scrutinized.

"I don't understand. Either you're together or you're not, that's all there is to it. How can it possibly be so hard?" He was getting over his initial shock and starting to get just a bit curious.

"Hardison I really don't want to have this talk with you when I haven't even had it with Nate. The best answer I can give you for now is, we just are and it just is and we've been good with that so don't ask anymore cuz I can tell you right now I wont have the answer." And with that Eliot turned completely in his chair looking back out the window, clearly saying he was done talking.

Eliot's last statement left Hardison even more confused and with a lot of unanswered questions.  
>One thing was for sure though, he was determined to find Nate and force them two to talk because somebody sure as hell was gonna answer his questions.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

As Parker passed him after exiting the plane she asked, "So who won?"  
>Seeing he was completely confused she elaborated, "You or the gorilla?"<p>

Finally understanding her question Eliot laughed. "Parker, there's something wrong with you."

A smile was her only reply as she took off to the car calling shot-gun.

That smile left him uneasy.  
>It was the one that said, I know everything, yet nothing.<br>The one that left him wondering how much she really did know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting against the wall for what seemed like hours Nate was surprised when the door to his room opened.  
>Slowly standing he saw a man he would've sworn he recognized.<p>

"It's good to see you're awake Mr. Ford. I hope you're not having any lasting affects from the tranquilizer, the boys do tend to get carried away." The man asked with mock worry.

"Who are you?" Nate asked still trying to place him.

"A good friend of Eliot's. His best friend in fact." The man sneered.

"I've met all of Eliot's friends. He doesn't tend to keep many and he has never mentioned you." Nate said, slowly sizing him up, seeing if he had a chance of escape.

"You really think he would tell you about me? And here I thought you were the brains of that little group he went off and joined.  
>You should know this one first hand, I would be his version of your skanky actress."<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nate said trying not to think too much about what he was just told.

"Of course you do." The man laughed. "You really think he doesn't know you play him against her?  
>He just doesn't care. He's using you the same exact way."<p>

"Then what's the problem?" Nate fained interest, realizing he wouldn't be able to fight his way out.  
>This guy might not have been big, but he sure was bulky.<p>

"You are. No worries though, I'll take care of that soon enough."

Watching as the man walked out of the room, Nate tried his hardest to ignore what he had just heard.  
>Sure he and Sophie had their thing a few months back but it wasn't a big deal.<br>Eliot knew about the whole thing and was fine with it.  
>He had even said he would be okay with it if he and Sophie wanted to explore things.<p>

Now he couldn't help but wonder if the reason Eliot had been good with that idea was because he really didn't care and he was just playing him against that man out there.

Glancing back at the pictures of them happy and smiling Nate was torn.  
>One part of him knew that the man out there was just trying to get inside his head, destroy any comfort he might get from his relationship with Eliot.<br>But a smaller more insecure part was ready to scream and cry.

Not liking that he was starting to doubt the man he trusted with his life, he decided to focus on remembering where he had seen that man before and ignoring the fact that his heart was unmistakably starting to crack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So how exactly do you suggest we get up there?" Hardison asked skeptically eyeing the hill in front of him.

"We're going to climb." Eliot said starting up the hill.

"Well aren't you Mr. Obvious." Hardison grumbled. "I know we're climbing but isn't there some sort of equipment or safety gear we should use?"

"Hardison its a hill not a mountain. Now come on we don't got all day!"

"It's a steep hill." Hardison defended.

Sighing irritatedly Eliot quickly said, "In your bag there's a stake, you use that and keep close to the ground and you should be fine."

"Keep close to the ground, huh? I can do that." Quickly catching up to Eliot, Hardison started questioning him hoping to get at least some things cleared up.

"So I get the whole needing to talk things out with Nate thing, but you left me completely hanging back on the plane. I just want to know what's going on with you guys. You're my family. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I thought I told you I wouldn't have the answers to anymore of these questions Hardison." Eliot tried deflecting, not liking the thought of sharing his personal life.

"No, you said not to ask about your status anymore and I don't need to because your no answer answered my question anyway." Hardison replied, happy to have found that technicality.

" What do you want to know?" Eliot asked knowing how persistent Hardison could be when he wanted something.

"Really... Wow. Umm? Where do I start?  
>Man, Nate missing has really got you out of whack. I wasn't expecting you to cave so quickly.<br>I thought I'd have at least ten more minutes before I even needed one question."

"I asked what you wanted to know. I never said I would give you any answers." Eliot said smirking at his own word play.

" Dude, that ain't cool, but really... I guess the best place to start would be when you got together.  
>Nate and Sophie had their thing like what, four... five months ago so you two couldn't have been together more than three months, right?" Hardison asked, hoping he had calculated correctly.<p>

"Nope... we've been together a bit longer than that." Eliot stated, not willing to give more than what qualified as an answer.

"Right after them two broke it off for the thirtieth time then?  
>No offense but are you sure he isn't using you as some kind of rebound, man?" Hardison wondered not at all liking the idea.<p>

Snorting Eliot swiftly replied, "No and I'm positive I'm not a rebound."

"You're not playing fair here, if you're going to make me guess exactly we'll be here forever."

"That's kind of the point. You spend all day on that question and you wont have time to ask any others."

"Not funny, but how far can I possibly be off. Days? Weeks? You didn't go all military on me and count by hours did you?"

"No Hardison I didn't count the hours. I don't even know the exact date that we got together but I can tell you for certain that you're off by months."

"No way!" Hardison was shocked. "Are we talking coming up on first anniversary months?" He couldn't believe he had been this clueless for almost a year.

"No." Eliot smirked at Hardison's surprise.

"Good. I thought I was in a bubble there for a minute.  
>I guess seven months ain't too bad. I've been in the dark on things for longer."<p>

"Hardison when I said no I meant we weren't coming up on our one year mark, we had already passed it.  
>We've been together for about 18 months maybe a little bit more." Eliot looked over at Hardison, barely grabbing his arm as he tripped, nearly falling down the hill.<p>

"WHAT!" Hardison yelled regaining his footing. "How the hell do you keep a secret like that for two years!"

"It hasn't been two years." Eliot tried, but Hardison wasn't having it.

"It's pretty damn close." Now he was feeling like a moron.

"Well you wanted to know. It really wasn't that big of a deal." Eliot defended wishing Hardison would quit acting like a hormonal teenager.

"Wait, what do you mean it wasn't?" Hardison couldn't help but ask, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Dude, stop with the mood swings. You are honestly not making one bit of sense right now." Eliot tried hoping Hardison would leave things alone.  
>He was already mad at himself for not watching his words better.<p>

"No, you said it yourself. Your relationship is a big deal!" Hardison sung happily, taking pleasure in teasing Eliot.

"It's not even a relationship Hardison and it isn't a big deal!" Eliot was starting to get very uncomfortable.

"You can't lie. You said wasn't instead of isn't."

"And? It's the same thing."

"No it's not. Wasn't means it didn't used to be but is now. So your relationship didn't used to be a big deal but is now."

"That's not true." Eliot really wished he could hit something.

"I think someones in" Hardison started but didn't get the chance to finish as Eliot had covered his mouth and started whispering dangerously low in his ear, "You finish that thought and I swear I will kill you."

Letting go and resuming his walk Eliot was blessed with a few moments silence.  
>Then Hardison started up again, "Just because you wont let me say it doesn't mean you can deny that it's true."<p>

Eliot couldn't help but think that he should have brought Parker and that this undoubtedly was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:Poor Nate** :( **I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better.  
>I can't wait to see if they'll get a happy reunion or not, I think they deserve it.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** **HAPPY THANKSGIVING :) ! I would just like to say I am thankful for Angel Shinigami and Jesco123's reviews and that I hope you have something to be thankful for too.**

**Chapter five**

"He's secluding us. Why doesn't he trust us?" Sophie wondered as she paced the floor.

"He trusts us Sophie. Why else would we be sitting in his house right now instead of a motel?" Parker said watching Sophie like a hawk.

"Then why are we here right now instead of out there finding Nate?" Sophie threw back as she stopped abruptly.

"There's nothing else for us to do right now. You heard Hardison, he couldn't find anything and I find it hard to believe that you would have enjoyed hiking in the forest for miles." Parker told didn't understand why people tended to avoid asking about what they really wanted to know, so she decided to ask the question for her. "What you really want to know is why Nate would have had Eliot over last night instead of you."

"No! I want to know why Nate lied." Sophie relented, sitting on the couch.

"How'd he lie?" Parker was finding it hard to disentangle Sophie's reasoning.

"I had asked him a few days ago if he would like to go out and he told me he was really sorry but he had plans for the rest of the week." Sophie confided not being able to help but feel hurt.

"I don't get it." Parker said. "So he was busy. What does that have to do with your anger toward Eliot?"

"He wasn't busy Parker! Didn't you hear Eliot say they were watching a game? I thought after all these years we were finally getting somewhere." now she couldn't help but feel that the sentiment was one sided.

"So?" Parker drew out not really knowing what else to say.

"So! He chose Eliot and sports over me Parker!" Sophie's worry for Nate was slowly turning to anger.

"Ooh" Now Parker understood. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'd choose Eliot and sports too."  
>With that Parker pulled her into a quick hug before going to explore Eliot's house, leaving Sophie speechless.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally reaching their destination Hardison took a moment to catch his breath.  
>"No disrespect man, but I do not think you are worth making that climb again."<p>

"There are a lot of men that would disagree with you on that." Eliot smirked, remembering the long list of people he had pissed off.  
>"Let's go." He ordered as he started towards the house.<p>

"Any traps I should watch out for." Hardison joked.

"Now that you mentioned it… yeah. Follow me closely and when we get to the stairs avoid the third one.  
>And no matter what do not touch the banister." Eliot warned seriously.<p>

"What happens if I touch the banister?" Hardison couldn't help but ask.

"Well that rig is a bit older so if you're lucky you lose a few fingers. If not..." He left off shrugging his shoulders.  
>Slowly entering the house Eliot barely had time to duck before a shotgun was fired.<p>

"Adam it's Eliot! Don't shoot!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on a man like that Spencer?" A tall graying man asked.

"Well I wasn't exactly going to knock on the door and have you blow up the porch first and see who was visiting later."

"Aw Hell Naw! You got me standing on a porch rigged to explode when Buck shot Bill over there is being just a bit trigger happy." Hardison grumbled pushing his way inside.

"Adam that's Hardison."

"I know who he is. Now what brings you out this way?"

"Andrew."

"You and that boy still at it? You're grown for God's sake, act like men." Adam chastised as he went to fix himself a drink.

"I came because Andrew said you had got into some trouble.  
>He said the Indonesians have been after him ever since." Eliot recited ignoring Hardison's amusement at him being reprimanded.<p>

"That boy needs to stop spreading my business around like Sunday's gossip." Adam Wesler was most definitely going to be talking with his nephew soon.

"None of that matters to me." Eliot said becoming very serious. "What caught my attention was when he told me you were throwing my name around trying to intimidate people.  
>My boss went missing and if that turns out to be because my name was used in bad business negotiations I might have to remind certain people how intimidating I can be." Eliot growled out the last part having stopped within inches of his old friends face.<p>

"Eliot Spencer are you threatening me?" Adam asked not backing down.

"Mr. Wesler, that there would be a promise." Eliot drawled out, his southern accent somehow making the words more vicious.

"What do you want?" Adam demanded, staring coldly at Eliot.

"To know everything about the situation that's got you hiding here. Names too.  
>Anyone you threatened with my name, all of it." Eliot ordered his glare just as cold.<p>

Silently looking on, Hardison barely suppressed the urge to hide.  
>This Adam Wesler was a good 3 inches taller than Eliot and not looking at all like the sweet man Parker had described.<br>But even with the height difference Eliot was looking more intimidating than he could ever remember, eyes so intense he almost had to look away. 

"Why should I do that?" Adam's posture had calmed some.

"Think of it as payment for using my name." Eliot replied, almost sounding casual after the growl he had used moments before.

Slapping Eliot on the back Adam began praising him, "That's my boy."

"Well you were the one that taught me never to let someone make profit off me without charging." Eliot said looking like he was proud of himself.

"Let's take this into the other room." Adam said grabbing his bottle of bourbon.

Not sure what exactly he had just witnessed, Hardison followed behind, making a mental note to ask Eliot what all that was about later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nate was trying his hardest to forget about the emotional roller coaster he was riding and to start using his mind to form a plan but it just didn't seem to be working.  
>Every time he tried to reassure himself that sneering voice would start replaying in his head 'He's just playing you' 'he doesn't care', and he wanted to pull out his hair.<br>When had things gotten so serious that he turned into a sniveling child at just the thought of Eliot not caring, let alone him being with someone else?

Taking a few deep breaths Nate rose determined to get the upper hand on that sneering idiot.  
>He was done with these games. Right now he was going to work on his most important problem, getting out of here.<br>Looking at the pictures on the walls, Nate couldn't help but think two things: Being in this room with all the different angles on his family made him feel like a stalker and they could use more family photos.

The only one he had was in his nightstand drawer and it was of Sam and he had only ever seen one at Eliot's.  
>It was a well worn one that almost looked like a snapshot from a war zone. The men in that picture looked ragged and exhausted but they were smiling brightly.<br>He had once asked Eliot about the other two men in the photograph and had been told they were his brothers in arms.  
>Nate closed his eyes trying to envision it.<p>

No Way.

He couldn't be remembering right.

Slowly Nate sat back down, he wasn't mistaken.  
>Now he knew why he recognized that face so well. He had seen it every time he sat on Eliot's couch.<br>No doubt the man that had just been in there and the one in that picture were one and the same.

Nate sighed leaning back, he had yet to decide if that new piece of information was a good or bad thing. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**E/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! AS ALWAYS REVIEWS, THOUGHTS, IDEAS AND CRITICISM ARE WELCOME.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving!**

**Chapter Six**

As Nate watched the door open he prepared himself for the emotional game this fool was trying to break him with.  
>If he wanted to play, a game was what he was going to get.<p>

"So Eliot just called to tell me he'll be coming soon.  
>I'm glad, I personally just wanted to shoot you while you were out cold and be done with it, but Eliot being as cautious as he is about leaving a trail…<br>Have you ever noticed that? It's good in life or death situations but it's annoying as hell when he's got me babysitting you, anyway he decided to turn it into a full out kidnapping.  
>Said he'd take your little team out, turn it into another one of your jobs. Get them out of their element; make them believe they'll find you and then..." The man leaned forward lowering his voice slightly, "when they do it will be too late." The man leaned back against the wall voice rising with laughter, "Do you think that tramp of yours will cry? Maybe...", but he couldn't finish as he was bent over laughing.<p>

"Maybe you'll come up with something better than that." Nate shot, taking the opportunity to get a few jabs of his own.  
>"You come in here acting boss talking about the boys, I bet you're one of those so called boys yourself. Am I mistaken or did you ask mommy's permission before bringing me into the basement? You're nothing more than a broken hearted boy that wanted revenge but was too scared to go after the person he was really mad at." Nate stated simply; taking great joy in the anger appearing in the others' eyes.<p>

"I am Boss!" He shouted flinging himself off the wall and into Nate's space. "And as soon as Eliot gets here you're going to regret opening that big mouth of yours."

"Listen to yourself, If you were the boss you wouldn't need to wait for Eliot. There is no boss, you're just pissed because Eliot's mine." Nate was almost laughing himself now.

Seeing the other mans fist pull back Nate didn't even try to duck as he was punched square in the jaw.

"Eliot loves me and the day he allows anyone to own him is the day I die." The man sneered; the word loves being drawn out sickeningly slow.

"I'll tell you the same thing you told me.  
>He doesn't care he's just using you and I hope the day is a nice one because it looks to be your last." Nate started outright laughing, wiping blood from his mouth as the man stormed away.<br>He wouldn't exactly say he was happy but if this idiot was the only thing standing between him and freedom maybe he and Eliot could have that birthday dinner yet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That didn't make any sense." Hardison complained following Eliot back down the hill.

"I know… believe it or not I've kept my nose pretty clean in Indonesia. Most of the guys Adam mentioned I haven't even heard of, let alone pissed off."

"Wait, I thought we were looking for Nate's enemies not yours."

"It might be someone we both know but I think it's someone connected to me.  
>Why else would they leave a note addressed to me?"<p>

"What note?"

Pulling the aforementioned note out of his pocket Eliot handed it over to Hardison.  
>Quickly reading it Hardison passed it back before asking, "What else have you kept from us?"<p>

"I haven't kept anything from you guys I swear." Eliot didn't like the hurt that Hardison was desperately trying to extinguish from his voice.

"Then what do you call that note?" Hardison was starting to get angry.

"I call that saving my ass. We went out, we got back around six just like you saw, nothing else happened until the next day. We were watching movies and Mrs. Stillmoore called, I went over there fixed her clogged drain, stopped at my place and showered. When I got back to Nate's I found that note and Nate missing. That's everything." Eliot summed up, having enjoyed the first nineteen hours of his birthday.

"I still don't get why you didn't mention that note to the girls." Hardison wondered, feeling slightly better now that he knew what had gone on that day even if it was a very condensed version.

"That note tells me to enjoy a dinner Nate made. How exactly would you suggest I explain him making me dinner to Sophie?" Eliot sent him a questioning stare.

"OK you got a point there, but why did he make you dinner? I can't exactly see Nate trying to do the whole romantic candle lit thing it's just to cliche."

Not being able to help but snort at their shared sentiment Eliot continued, "Now you see why I didn't tell Sophie. Imagine me saying, 'Hey Soph, look at the note that was left for me on a table set for my birthday' she would have exploded. The only person that should have to deal with a woman scorned is the man that made her that way. I'm sure she'll be mad at me later but that's her and Nate's business and I'm not putting my nose in it."

"Birthday dinner? Wow Nate talk about smooth."At the look he was receiving Hardison decided it best to move on.  
>"So what's up with the whole Nate and Sophie thing anyway? If you guys have been together for over a year and a half then that means Nate cheated on you with Sophie when they were together a few months back." Hardison realized not liking the idea of Nate playing with two peoples' feelings.<p>

"I already told you it's just not that simple. When we first got together it was more because we're both, well we're just… I guess you'd say broken.  
>There wasn't really any feelings or attraction. I think I was looking for something to fill the space that you get from being alone so long and Nate, I think he was just looking for a substitute for the booze. It was easy, I got what I wanted and didn't have to worry about breaking some girl's heart and Nate knew I wouldn't put up with his shit. Never have, never will." Eliot paused for a moment thinking back to how exactly they had gotten to where they were currently.<p>

"And?" Hardison pressed.

"We got comfortable. Had our own little thing going. One day he realized maybe we had gotten to comfortable, it scared him.  
>Shook me a bit too, to realize that I wasn't opposed to settling, especially with Nate. So we slowed things way down and got out of that routine we had going.<br>Next thing I know we weren't slow anymore we were stopped and he was with Sophie. I'll admit it hurt but I didn't want Nate to know that.  
>If he could be happy with Sophie well then I was going to be happy for him, he deserves better than me." Eliot said believing every word.<p>

"Hey man don't put yourself down like that. You're a good guy and you deserve to be happy too." Hardison didn't like how little faith Eliot seemed to have in himself.

"Anyway" Eliot went on not liking the attention, "I don't know what happened between him and Sophie.  
>All I know is that about a month after they started things he was back telling me that he didn't know what we had but it was good and it was easy and he was sorry he messed it up.<br>That's when we realized that like it or not we had become serious and we were no longer just using each other. We actually cared." Eliot finished hoping that was Hardison's last question. He had gone into more detail on their relationship now then he had in the last 18 months.

"Come on Eliot. Just admit it, say I love Nate, it will make you feel better.  
>It's easy, listen, I. LOVE. NATE. Three words; simple as that." Hardison didn't see why he wouldn't admit it.<br>He thought when you were in love with someone you were supposed to want to shout it to the world.

"Hardison" Eliot growled, now he was just asking for too much.

"It's like a band-aid, just do it real fast." Hardison was going to get him to admit it.

"NO"

"Why not?"

"Because it would be a lie."

"That's a lie."

"No it isn't."

"I'll tell Sophie."

"That's low man."

"Say it."

"Fine. Hardison I think Nate loves me." Eliot would be damned if he gave up completely.

"Is that the best I'm going to get from you?"

"Yep."

"That's cool." Hardison was happy that he at least got Eliot to mention love and his relationship in the same sentence.

**E/N: It is getting harder and harder to explain away Sophie and Nate. I don't mind it in leverage but that's because I would never put Nate and Eliot together on the show. I'm one of those fan girls that draws the line between fiction and show (I don't know if that makes sense to anyone else but me but oh well). I hope I gave decent reasoning in my back story and that it was believable. Now, I don't know why but whenever I get Hardison and Eliot together all my best ideas start appearing and they end up having these heart to hearts which is kind of funny thinking about it now. I hope it hasn't gotten to out of character and if it has I would appreciate someone telling me so I can work on it. Hope you enjoyed and as always reviews, thoughts, ideas, and criticism appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Leverage started again wohoo!  
>Now I won't spoil anything but just know I got a few awesome ideas from tonight's episode and I think you'll be happy with them. Now on to chapter 7.<strong>

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Now what do we do?" Parker asked, not happy to have nothing to go on after a trip to Montana.

"I checked those names, not one of them was even close to Boston.  
>The only ones out of place seem to be your pals Jimmy and Andrew." Hardison sighed, not liking how useless he was feeling.<p>

"Naw they wouldn't have done this. Andrew might not like me much but he wouldn't stoop this low.  
>Sure we've pulled junk on each other but it always stayed between us, sometimes Jimmy." Eliot couldn't believe that one of them would take Nate.<p>

"Well Adam did say that he hadn't heard or seen from Jimmy in a while, do you trust him?" Hardison questioned knowing that Eliot didn't give out trust to just anyone.

"You know when I told you I was in Pakistan awhile back?"

"Yes." Sophie spoke up having been there for that conversation.

"Well Jimmy and Andrew were with me. We were..." Eliot paused not sure if he should tell them exactly what they had been doing. "Well let's just say I trusted them to have my back."

"Hardison can you pull up all the information you can get on those two.  
>Seeing as they're our only connection to Nate disappearing I think we should know everything about them." Sophie addressed him.<p>

"I'm trying to tell you that right now." Eliot was confused as to why Sophie had been giving him the cold shoulder since his return.

"I think Hardison can get us more detailed information Eliot." Sophie replied curtly.

"James and Andrew Wesler 30 and 34 born to Rachael and Mark Wesler.  
>Things look normal until James turns 18 and they join up, then their completely off grid until four years ago when they show up in Austin.<br>It looks like they did odd ball jobs here and there for their uncle until they disappear again." Turning to look at Eliot, Hardison continued, "I assume that would be when you three were off in Pakistan, then when they show up again James seems to have taken a break or something because Andrew is appearing solo across the pond. Then Asia and most recently Indonesia where I guess he ruffled some feathers. They were last spotted in Boston, but that's all I got." Hardison finished feeling the emotional storm approaching.

"Well that was useless." Parker huffed. If this was a regular case they would have turned it down, how were they supposed to work with nothing.

"Hardison find out where Jimmy is right now. Check his cards, see where exactly he has been; Andrew too."  
>Eliot had known these men for over a decade and would almost call them brothers, but he had learned early on that even family could betray you.<p>

"Why doesn't Andrew like you anyway?" Parker didn't understand why Eliot would keep on talking to a man that didn't like him.

"I don't know it's just always been that way.  
>I met Andrew first: I think it was about two years after they joined.<br>They split them up so me and Andrew ended up in the desert, Jimmy back at base camp.  
>Well, we did what we were supposed to; came back with most our men in one piece so it was a victory.<br>That's when I met Jimmy, the three of us became a team of sorts, and everything was good. We had the normal teasing and what not.  
>Jimmy and I had started in on him one night and he just got pissed about it. We haven't been the same since. But it's more like a sibling rivalry than anything else." Eliot hadn't really questioned it.<p>

"Well now I see why he doesn't like you." Sophie seemed to be the only one who did.  
>"Well think about it Eliot. He waits for years to join up so he and his brother can go into the military together and then you show up and are suddenly more important than he is in his brother's eyes." Sophie finished as if she was reading a depressive biography.<p>

"If you want to go by that logic Sophie you could say that he's mad that Jimmy came in and took his spot as Eliot's best friend." Hardison countered.

"Now that doesn't make sense." Sophie couldn't understand how Hardison even thought that possible.

"It sounds like jealousy to me." Parker interrupted their bickering.

"Jealous of what?" Eliot was confused.

"Of you." Parker thought she had made herself clear.

"Care to elaborate." Hardison didn't understand how Parker just expected them to know what she was thinking.

Rolling her eyes Parker started; slowly elaborating each word so they wouldn't misunderstand. "If Andrew liked Eliot as more than a friend"

"Stop right there Parker." Eliot didn't want to know where Parker got these ideas from.

"Just let me finish. If he liked you, liked you, then he would have been mad that you and his brother were getting so close.  
>So if he's liked you this whole time and you haven't paid any attention to him maybe he decided to take Nate and change that." she finished proud she had figured things out.<br>"Now let's go and find Andrew and get Nate back." Parker explained bounding from the room.

"I'll go after her." Sophie excused.

"You know as crazy as that seems it does fit." Hardison agreed.

"No it doesn't." Eliot just couldn't picture Andrew liking him.

"Yes it does. If he found out about you and Nate it could have given him that final push.  
>What if he got rid of Nate because he finally worked up the courage to make his move?" Hardison theorized, preferring it to having nothing.<p>

"He's never showed any interest that I've seen and I know I sure as hell didn't lead him on in anyway." Eliot made sure Hardison knew.  
>He might have been with Nate but that didn't mean he chased anything that walked on two legs.<p>

"I never said you did."

"I think it's time we got back to Boston."

"Good" Hardison spoke distractedly as he fiddled on his phone. "because Jimmy's credit cards just showed that he was in the bar."

"As in the one beneath the apartment?"

"Yep."

"Come on Hardison I think it's time we got Jimmy and Andrew together for a talk." Eliot was off, going to see where Sophie and Parker had gotten to.

**E/N: I hope you enjoyed and I'm not confusing anyone. It's hard to follow Parkers logic and still make sense. As always reviews, thoughts, ideas and criticism welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

" Where are you going?" Parker ran to catch up with Eliot.

"To find Andrew. I'm going to get the truth out of him, whether it be your concocted half story or more details to Nate's kidnapping.  
>I find it hard to believe that he doesn't know anything about the guys that hired him."<p>

"I think we should go talk to James." Sophie added coming up behind them.

"You guys can go get James just give him a com and I'll tell him to go with you.  
>We'll meet back at the bar." Eliot said annoyed that more time was being wasted.<p>

"Nate has already been missing for over twelve hours Eliot! We've been patient and followed your lead but we're running out of time and you're acting like your buddies are more important than Nate! I think we should start looking at this from a different angle. I'm sorry about your friends but it's really looking like one of them took Nate." Sophie just couldn't stay quietly on the sidelines anymore.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Sophie!" Eliot couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
>This was why he worked alone; personal connections always complicated things.<p>

"I think that your relationship with them is blinding you to the situation." Sophie knew it was harsh but someone needed to say it.

Hardison and Parker wisely stayed quiet, this was not going to end well and they sure didn't want to be in the middle when the storm finally broke out.

"They're no more important to me than you guys are, but you're right I need to make sure I'm seeing things clearly.  
>You proved first hand that your friends can betray you. Now since you don't trust me and since apparently I don't care we'll do things your way.<br>Let's go find Jimmy." Eliot stormed off hoping to reel in his anger before he said something he'd regret.

"Eliot I didn't-" but Sophie didn't finish as Eliot obviously wasn't going to listen to her.  
>Maybe she had gone too far with those last comments but she couldn't help how she felt.<br>Following Eliot she decided to apologize later, hopefully this time would go better than the last.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Staring at the ceiling Nate blew out an exasperated breath.  
>He was bored out of his mind, but he couldn't exactly complain; things could be a lot worse.<br>Getting up he decided to see if he could remember where they were in every picture posted.  
>He stopped in front of the door and shook his head; had he really been so caught up in things that he hadn't even checked the handle?<br>He could hear Eliot laughing already, telling him how all he had to do was open the door and walk out yet he sat there for all those hours willingly.

Grabbing the door handle he nearly yelped as his hand went ablaze. He pulled it away quickly soon inspecting the damage done.  
>Nate was almost positive there wouldn't be any lasting damage but it sure did burn. He held his hand close to his chest and went back to his mat not being able to help but believe that was Karmas way of paying him back for complaining.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Eliot! Hey man, it's been forever!" Jimmy greeted from the bar.

"What are you doing in Boston?" Eliot got straight to the point.

"Well I wanted to come by and make sure you made it to this years' birthday. After last years and all I wanted to make sure you made it out in one piece and I wanted to let you know that Andrew and I really appreciate you bailing us out like that." Jimmy was used to Eliot being forward but this was blunt even for him.

"I'm fine" Ignoring his friends' questioning eyes he went on. "I want to know what you know about Andrew's last job?"

"He hasn't had one as far as I know. We haven't really been close since the three of us split last year." Jimmy said obviously disappointed by this.

"Why?" Eliot couldn't imagine those two drifting apart.

"You" Jimmy said honestly.

"How did Eliot do that?" Sophie sat next to James, leaning closely as if he was about to reveal a cherished secret.

Jimmy sighed, he didn't want Eliot to feel responsible. "Well you know how we talk about everything, and one day I was talking about this girl and how she was, well she was wow." Jimmy winked at Parker before continuing, "Andrew was distracted so I decided to tease him; try to get him out of his thoughts. When I told him he must have been either blind or gay to not have noticed her prancing around he looked me in the eye dead serious and told me there was nothing wrong with his eyes."

"I knew it!" Parker shouted, gleefully fist pumping.

"What does that have to do with me?" Eliot didn't understand how Andrew being gay caused their bond to break, let alone how that was his fault.

"I was shocked as hell. At first I thought he was joking, any minute he was gonna shout gotcha and start laughing at me or something.  
>He just stared at me like he was waiting for my approval or maybe my disappointment. When I could finally put words together again I asked him how he knew.<br>He said because he was in love. I had no idea what to say to that so I asked him about the guy. Andrew said that it was a long distance thing and it had been going off and on for about ten years. Said it was love at first sight, he started laughing. Said if someone could make him so happy in a sandpit then they were definitely special. So I started going back thinking where we were ten years ago. The only time I could think of is when we were split and he went out in the desert. The only guy that fit was you." Jimmt stared Eliot straight in the eye. "When I told him I knew it was you he went ballistic. I tried telling him I was ok with it but he wouldn't listen. That's why I didn't mention it when you helped out last year and I hadn't visited yet. I dropped him off last night, figured you two would want to be alone for a little while. We're just getting back to how things used to be, I don't wanna mess that up." Jimmy swallowed the rest of his drink. He hoped his brother would start trusting him the way he used to again.

"Would you care to explain that?" Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"He doesn't need to explain anything. Andrew obviously lied!" Hardison refused to believe that after everything Eliot had told him he would've lied about seeing someone else.

"I don't know who you are but you've got no right calling my brother a liar!" Jimmy kicked his stool out the way, he was gonna teach this kid some manners.

"Who cares! I was right Andrew did it. Let's go get Nate." Parker whined pulling Hardison's arm.

"Naw Parker, this fool thinks he can intimidate me. I got news for you fella it ain't gonna work!" Hardison was bouncing from foot to foot, fists raised.

"Eliot!" Sophie shouted. Hardison was about to get beaten and he wasn't doing a thing about it.

"Jimmy stop" Eliot couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only thing that was missing was his evil twin and his life could officially be considered a bad soap opera.  
>"Did Andrew actually say we were in a relationship?" Eliot needed to know the exact words that had been said.<p>

Turning away from the almost laughable sight Jimmy answered, "He always talks about you. He's got tons of pictures; even told me that you had invited him to move in." Jimmy didn't see why Eliot was asking questions that should have been obvious.

"Jimmy where's Andrew?" Eliot was going to kill him.

"He's at the same hotel you dropped him off at last night, why?"

"I need to talk to him. Guys lets go." Eliot pulled the pretzels away from Parker and led her out the door.

"Now are we going to get Nate?"

"Yeah Parker." Eliot was not in the mood to be dealing with this.

"I'm going to tell him that I figured it all out. Wonder what he'll think when he figures out we could have got him back a lot sooner if you would have just listened to me."

"Parker" Hardison shook his head.

"When were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend, let alone one that was unstable enough to kidnap your boss for no good reason?  
>What happened? Did he get jealous you spent the rest of the night at Nate's. Is Nate missing right now because of some pathetic lovers quarrel?" Sophie was furious.<br>They always complained about her and Nate's squabbling, but it never got anyone stolen.

"Damn Sophie, are you actually believing that crap!" Hardison knew Sophie was worried about Nate but she didn't have any reason to be angry at Eliot; well at least not yet.

"Well he sure isn't denying it!" Sophie stared back at Eliot waiting for an answer.

"I don't need to explain anything. To any of you." Eliot said making eye contact with the girls before stopping to stare straight at Hardison. "Now let's go get Nate." He ordered getting in the car and slamming the door.

**E/N: Sorry about the posting time but I had to "borrow" my moms computer to write this. I don't know when the next update will be but I hoped you enjoyed this one and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm happy that I get to update again so fast and I hoped that everyone enjoyed chapter 8. I just wanted you all to know that I appreciate everyone that's been reading and reviewing thank-you.**

**CHAPTER Nine**

Picking at his blistered palm Nate sighed, what was he supposed to do when his captor didn't want anything?  
>"We're leaving." The man came slamming through the door.<p>

"Why?" Someone had certainly gotten an attitude change.

"Because Eliot's coming but he couldn't get rid of those friends of yours. And they're not finding you until you're good and dead."

"Do you really have a plan?" Nate couldn't believe that this guy had stalked him for at least ten months and hadn't come up with at least somewhat of a plan.

"Yes and that's why we need to go. If you mess up all my hard work I'll kill you." He urged coming closer with a rope.

"So your plan doesn't involve killing me? I mean you don't threaten to kill someone you already know is going to die." Nate stood, making sure to keep distance.  
>He wasn't leaving; a second location always spelled trouble and so far he had managed to stay mostly unharmed.<p>

"Just shut-up! We need to go." Unwrapping the rope he started moving again.

"No matter what you do to me it won't help you in the long run. I understand that you love him but taking me really was useless.  
>I assume you haven't told him how you feel." Nate was trying to figure his way out of this but it really was hard not to feel sorry for the boy.<p>

"No you ruined that!" He spat viciously.

"How did I do that?" Nate asked; trying to get him to say something useful, though he was curious.

"He came to help me and my brother out last year. I was gonna tell him then but things didn't turn out so well. He nearly got killed on his birthday helping us."

"How's that my fault?" At least there was one thing he no longer had to wonder about.

"Oh no that part was mine, but he seemed like he was in a better mood. Doing better with his life and all so I decided I'd give him some space, wait until the right time. I found that right time about two weeks later." A bitter laugh erupted before he continued, "I was nervous as hell. This was Eliot Spencer, I didn't know if he'd laugh in my face or if he'd outright kill me but I had to tell him."

"I still don't see how I did anything wrong." According to Nate's math he and Eliot had been together for over five months before this guy even planned on saying anything.

"Really, because you have the picture of it!" He yelled pointing to the picture on the make shift bed.

"So I kissed him," Nate shrugged. "We are together." Parker usually made more sense then what he was currently hearing.

"NO!" He shouted. "That was my time to tell him! You don't even know how long I followed him to find the perfect time and then you ruined it!" The man seethed, anger building and fists clenching.

"So you've been following Eliot this whole time?" Nate was trying to put the pieces in order.

"I started following him but after you kissed him I wanted to know what he saw in you so I've been following you ever since. I can admit I was pissed but Eliot seemed happy so I was going to let him enjoy it while it lasted." He now had Nate almost pushed completely into the corner. "But you" he jabbed his finger into Nate's chest. "You took off and went with your little hussy and I loved it actually! You were gone and I could come in and fix everything and Eliot and I would have been happy. But no you came back and ruined it again, so I'm gonna make you pay."

Not panicking at all Nate actually tried to suppress a smile. "No matter what you do to me it won't make him love you. I'm in the same boat actually.  
>You see I was just as dumb as you, I let myself fall for him and I'm still not sure if he feels the same.<br>I think I've always known that I love him, actually worked up enough courage to almost tell him a few times.  
>Never did though, I was too scared he wouldn't say it back or worse yet tell me I was acting like a girl again.<br>He tends to think I'm girly, it's probably the only reason he's with me right now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are you waiting for?" Sophie whispered behind Eliot who had his ear to the hotel door.

"Someone's gagged in there." Eliot said pulling away from the door.

"Maybe it's Nate." Parker was itching to go in.

"How can you tell?" Sophie questioned.

"It's-" but Hardison cut him off.

"Don't even say it's distinctive. How do you honestly expect us to believe that you can tell all that through a door?"

"Well then don't, but it is. Now I'm going in first, keep a good distance in case there's any trouble."

"Do you want me to pick the lock?" Parker was dying to do something.  
>Instead of answering Eliot simply lifted his foot and kicked the door in.<p>

"Well anyone could have done that. When this is over Nate owes me.  
>This is the most boring job we've done yet."<p>

"It's not a job Parker." Hardison was trying to explain but stopped as he saw Andrew tied to a chair.

Breathing deeply as the cloth was removed from his mouth Andrew hurriedly explained, "I saw Jimmy paying off those guys who took your boss. When I tried talking to him he went nuts and tied me up. Jimmy did it. Jimmy got your boss taken."

"ELIOT WAIT!"

"I'm not waiting. I know where they're at and I'm not gonna sit around here while Jimmy decides to move him."

"Then I'm coming with you." Hardison said rushing to catch up with Eliot who was already half way down the hall.

"Wait! What about us?" Parker called after them.

"Stay with Andrew and see what else he can tell you. I've got my com if you need anything." Hardison called; never bothering to turn around.

"Jimmy told us you and Eliot have been seeing each other for ten years now and are going to be moving in together soon. But here you are tied to a chair while they're off chasing James. Will you please explain because I'm not quite grasping things at the moment." Sophie asked, untying his legs while Parker worked on his hands.

"He told you me and Eliot were together?" Andrew almost laughed at the thought.

"Yup, said that you said Eliot was your something special Bubba." Parker sat on the bed fiddling with the rope she had just untied.

"And you believed him? Better yet why wouldn't Eliot have denied it?  
>Why do you think Eliot and I aren't as close as we used to be? Ever since Jimmy met him he's been obsessed.<br>Eliot's cool and all but the day he came along I lost my brother. James is in love with him; I'm talking sick stalker, obsessed love.  
>That's why I follow him whenever he comes close to where Eliot might be. I guess I haven't done a good job this year though between helping my uncle out and all.<br>I take my eyes off him for a minute and my crazy little brother goes out and kidnaps someone." Andrew shook his head; he wished he could blame it all on Eliot but he knew even if they'd never met him it would probably be some other person Jimmy chose to obsess over.

"That still doesn't explain why he took Nate." Sophie couldn't seem to figure how Nate fit in.

"Maybe he just wanted to take one of us to get Eliot's attention and Nate was the easiest target." Parker explained bouncing slightly.

"Well let's go find out. I'll bet anything he's at dad's old place." Andrew got up.

"Lets" Sophie agreed following Parker who had left the room.

**E/N: Hope you liked and as always reviews, thoughts, and criticism welcome. I put a lot of effort into my stories and I really appreciate hearing what you think.****  
><strong>**SPELERISON**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"What's the plan?" Hardison whispered.

"Well if this was all on Jimmy like Andrew said then it will only be him and Nate here so there shouldn't be any trouble." Eliot explained leaning against the side of Mark Wesler's vacation house. "There are stables and a work house in the back; I'm going to go check them. You think you can check out this house for me?" Eliot asked hurriedly hoping Hardison wasn't going to pick now of all times to start up a new game of 20 questions.

"Yeah I got the house just be careful." Hardison urged.

"Let me know if you need help or if you find anything." Eliot said already making his way to the back.

"And Eliot!" Hardison called after him.

"What?" Eliot urged, annoyed that Hardison was holding him back from finding Nate.

"Just wanted to remind you that the girls have their com's too." Hardison said not sure if either girl was actually wearing one he slowly mouthed 'watch what you say.'

"Got it." Eliot grumbled heading toward the stables.

Slowly going through the front of the house Hardison had barely turned the corner before he froze. Right above the mantel a deer head hung.  
>Barely getting over the shock of having something dead staring back at him Hardison mumbled, "They do realize we're in Massachusetts don't they? If anything there should be a fish up there."<p>

Walking into the next room Hardison couldn't help but sigh; there were guns and rifles on display just about everywhere.  
>"Wow it's like a backwoods Texas pro shop threw up in here."<p>

"Hardison look for Nate." Eliot ordered through the coms.

"Yeah I'm looking. Did you find anything yet?" Hardison asked as he went into the next room which seemed to be a library.

"No, the stables were clear. I'm headed to the work house now." Eliot panted having started a slight sprint to cover the massive amount of land.

"I don't have anything either; right now I'm going upstairs. Tell you what, if when I'm done up here and I go check the basement and still haven't found anything I'll meet you over there." Hardison said checking a closet.

"Got that." Eliot stopped right outside his destination. If he remembered correctly the main door opened to a hallway that had about ten smaller storage rooms on either side before it broke off into a garage of sorts with a double paneled door that slid open in back. Slowly pulling open the door Eliot slipped soundlessly inside.

Opening the first door carefully he was met with lawn maintenance equipment.  
>Turning to the second he nearly cursed as it began creaking the moment he started to open it.<br>The only thing in there was some old tires and cleaning chemicals. As he started opening the third Eliot stopped, he could have sworn he heard something.

Walking as quietly as possible he strained to hear anything else.  
>He was just passing the sixth door on the right side when he finally heard what he had been waiting for.<br>He could just faintly hear Jimmy yelling about ruining something.

Quietly making his way down the hall Eliot stopped right before the last door.  
>He carefully peeked inside where he saw Nate pushed up against the wall, Jimmy jabbing him in the chest. Quickly deciding that confronting Jimmy would probably be his best option Eliot slowly slithered in knowing Nate had spotted him the second his eyes came alive and got what Parker would call his creepy stare.<p>

As he listened to Nate telling Jimmy about them both being fools for loving him Eliot decided he needed to say something, he just didn't know what.  
>Apparently Nate noticed his discomfort though and lightened the subject.<p>

"He tends to think I'm girly. It's probably the only reason he's with me right now."

Thankful that Nate seemed to have understood Eliot replied, "No it's not; though you do seem to get in touch with your feminine side quite often. I mean you collect hats like Sophie does shoes which is saying something. And I'm sure Hardison would love to know that you actually spend more time on your hair in the morning than I do." Eliot teased removing his earbud. Everything he had said so far could be explained away if necessary but he had a feeling it wouldn't stay like that for long.

"Eliot" Jimmy turned around seemingly surprised. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I would have sworn I had at least twenty more minutes until you got here." Jimmy smiled.

"I drove." Eliot explained simply."Now why don't you tell me why you took Nate?  
>I didn't think friends were supposed to hurt other friends' friends." he said eyeing Nate's hand and swelled lip.<p>

"I didn't hurt him he did that himself. He deserved it anway Eliot he's no good, especially not for you." Jimmy explained not liking that Eliot seemed to be getting angry with him.

"That's not for you to decide James! What did you plan on doing with him? Were you gonna kill him?  
>Did you really think that everything would be perfect and we'd have some unrealistic happily ever after if you did!<br>Things just don't work like that!" Eliot was trying to stay calm but you didn't get to where he was in life without a few anger issues.

"We could, me and you right now. No one would ever know… that's what we're good at.  
>We make the rules Eliot, we could have it all.<br>I understand back then why we couldn't but we don't have anyone to answer to anymore, we can do whatever we like. It was my fault we didn't get together.  
>I should have said something sooner but that doesn't matter anymore; together we'll be unstoppable." Jimmy fantasized just knowing any minute it would become his reality.<p>

"You know that's not true. Like it or not Jimmy everyone has to answer to someone. I don't..."

"Are you seriously telling me you answer to this loser!" Jimmy shouted.  
>They should be planning where to drop a body right now not fighting.<p>

"No I answer to me!" Eliot shouted fiercely, "And I'm not liking the position you put me in right now!  
>How am I supposed to choose between hurting you and saving Nate? Either way it's gonna hurt Jimmy." Eliot began moving closer hoping he wouldn't have to hurt someone he considered a good friend.<p>

"How can you say that! We've known each other for ten years! Ten years that I've spent loving you and him!" Jimmy spat pointing at Nate viciously.  
>"He hasn't even had you for two and he already hurt you, already cheated on you with that foreign tramp. How could you possibly choose him over me?"<p>

"I don't want to but you should have come and talked to me. We could have figured things out.  
>I always help you; look at last year? I nearly died on my birthday helping you.<br>You're like a brother but this isn't love Jimmy." Eliot waved at all the pictures. "This is the work of an obsessed stalker."

"No Eliot… Eliot don't say that. I do love you… I do… please… just please give us a chance. I know we would work.  
>You're only saying that because you're scared, but that's okay we'll work it out I promise." Jimmy pleaded. Why couldn't Eliot understand that he'd be so much happier without Nate?<p>

"Jimmy I'm sorry but it won't work out. Can't you understand that?  
>You're a good kid and you don't need to be involved with the likes of me.<br>The man you know is one that is prepared to go out and die tomorrow if necessary. He's violent and mean and trouble.  
>He's a soldier and that's how you've seen me, that's how you love me." Eliot sighed. He had his own Sophie situation going on at the moment and he hadn't even done anything wrong.<p>

"What's wrong with loving you how you are? You see, I wouldn't try to change you.  
>Just like you wouldn't try to change me." James really couldn't see how loving someone as they were could possibly be considered a problem.<p>

"That's not me Jimmy, that's a beast I've created. He's heartless so I won't have to worry about emotions, so I don't have to deal with feelings.  
>He doesn't deserve love because he's never given any. When you met me that monster was in control of me, but it's not that way anymore.<br>That side of me only appears when I have no other choice now and I'm sorry but I can't love someone that loves that beast.  
>I despise him and I need someone that wants me despite not because of him." Eliot explained. He had spent a lot of time trying to find a balance between weak and stone cold.<p>

"No… no that's not true Eliot. They're brain washing you. They've got you believing you're vicious when they're the savages treating you like a chained bull dog.  
>Come with me and get away from their nasty lies." Jimmy wasn't above begging for what he wanted.<p>

"James stop! I'm leaving with Nate and that's the end of it. You're a good friend and I'd hate to lose that friendship but if you get in my way I will stop you." Truly looking at Nate for the first time since he entered the room Eliot demanded, "Let's Go."

A bit reluctant that things were going to go as simply as walking out, Nate slowly started walking toward the exit.  
>He made it about four steps before something was around his neck and pulling him back.<p>

"If I can't be with you I'm sure as hell not letting this good for nothing have you!" Jimmy spat with a ferocious venom in his voice; slowly pulling the rope tighter.  
>He was surely cutting off Nate's air supply.<p>

Not being able to look at Nate's pleading eyes Eliot tried bargaining. "Jimmy please."

"No Eliot you've already had your say now I'm having mine!"

Pulling the rope even tighter a sickening laughter started bubbling over in Nate's ears.  
>The last thing he remembered before passing out was being tackled.<p>

**E/N: So I will say Happy holidays now in case I don't get the chance later. Better early than late right? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always reviews and thoughts are much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!****  
><strong>**Chapter 11**

"Get off of me!" Jimmy shouted as he punched Eliot repeatedly in the side.

Grabbing Jimmy's wrist and twisting he promised. "Hit me again and I break it."

Using the momentum from Eliot's hold he pulled before pushing Eliot off balance and getting off the floor."Damn you!"

Lifting himself from the floor Eliot was met with a kick to the ribs.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn Eliot? I don't want to hurt you but here you are fighting me." Jimmy peered closer when the aforementioned didn't move.  
>"Eliot? Eliot I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He hadn't kicked him that hard had he?<br>Bending down to check for damage he was surprised when Eliot suddenly grabbed his arm and kicked his legs out from under him.

Quickly pinning Jimmy on his stomach Eliot growled, "Why do you insist on making things difficult?"

The answer he received was a renewed struggle to get Eliot off his back.

Feeling that he was starting to dislodge from his position Eliot sighed before he continued apologetically, "I did warn you."

Lifting his fist he landed a solid blow to his friends head.  
>Only after he felt the struggles dissipate and the younger man go limp did he rise.<p>

"Nate? Nate!" When Jimmy had started strangling Nate he knew taking them both down was his only option but the second they hit the floor Jimmy had started fighting and Eliot's first instinct had been to protect himself and Nate. Now he could clearly see that Nate had hit his head on the way down.

He was out cold with a small puddle of blood by his head. Eliot would never admit it but he had quite a few nightmares that ended in this same scene and he was valiantly attempting to remind himself that head wounds bled a lot and there wasn't nearly enough blood to be anything serious.

"Nate." Eliot kneeled next to him patting his face lightly. When he received no response he shook his shoulder repeatedly.  
>Still receiving no response Eliot leaned in listening for his heart and to make sure his chest was still rising.<br>Hearing a steady beat and deep breathing Eliot sighed, he had vowed to never raise a hand to this new family of his but what else was he supposed to do?  
>It couldn't really be considered breaking that vow anyway, more like a drastic wakeup call. Raising his hand Eliot slapped Nate. Hard.<p>

Stirring slowly Nate groaned.

"You up?"

"No." Nate just knew if he opened his eyes pain would come raining down.

"Too bad. I need to see how bad your head is." Eliot slowly started pulling him into a sitting position.

"Well?" Nate questioned hissing slightly at the prodding fingers.

"I don't even think you'll need a stitch. I did worse on my big wheel when I was five. Got four stitches right there." Eliot pointed to the side of his head. "Nearly gave my mama a heart attack."

"I thought you told me you got that from a fight in Russia." Nate remembered asking about that particular scar when he had first run his fingers through Eliot's hair and felt it.

"No I mentioned Russian and you assumed the rest, I just never corrected you. I was a little trouble maker back then."

"Back then?" Nate snorted.

"Do you wanna hear the rest or not?" Eliot questioned. When he received no answer he continued, "There was an old Russian woman who lived down the road a bit, she was obsessed with her lawn and garden. Well all the neighborhood kids had been warned to stay out of her yard, but me being me I didn't listen. I road my big wheel up and down that block at least ten times each and every time going over her grass. I guess she finally noticed and came chasing me with a broom." Laughing slightly at the memory Eliot continued, "I took off pedaling just as fast as my little legs would take me. Took a few short cuts trying to lose the crazy lady chasing me. Well you know how it is pedaling through the grass, I wasn't going fast enough to cut through a yard yet so I stayed on the pavement trying my hardest to pick up speed. I finally cut through a yard about three houses down and almost got away too. I didn't know they had one of those yards that has the step down layers of grass with the pavers on the other side and by the time I saw it I was going too fast to stop. I rolled down two of them and thought I might actually make it out with just a few bruises before I fell down to the third and wacked my head." Eliot finished.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What happened after that?"

Smiling slightly Eliot went on. "That crazy woman carried me all the way home. She kept on saying it was all her fault and how she was going to make it up to me somehow. Well the only thing she knew was her plants so she decided to teach them to me. I didn't have the heart to tell her I hated every minute of it. It was my own fault anyway so I decided I'd amuse her for a little while, make her feel better." Shaking his head amusedly he continued, "I don't think it worked out quite that way though cause here I am thirty years later with four gardens of my own."

Glad that Eliot had had some nurturing people in his life Nate wondered, "Where is she now?"

"I wonder what it says about you when one of your closest friends is 47 years older than you. I went to go visit her last spring.  
>I brought her a rare plant, it took me three weeks to find it but her birthday was coming up so it was worth it. When I got there I found out my Bubby had died two weeks earlier.<br>I always seem to be late when it matters most." Nate silently rubbed Eliot's shoulder. He had never been this open and he wasn't about to say something to ruin the moment.

"I took that flower out there and planted it in front of her grave. I knew it would die because it was never meant to see a southern winter but I got it for her so I was gonna leave it for her. Last I heard it not only survived but grew a bit too. It's facing its second winter and still going strong." Getting up Eliot cleared his throat, "I don't mean to steal your spot in story time but I think it would be best if we get out of here."

Holding his arm out for Eliot to help him stand Nate slowly looked at the man on the floor that was starting to stir. "What are we doing with him?"

Seeing that James was slowly beginning to move his head Eliot offered a silent apology as he kicked Jimmy in the temple sending him back into unconsciousness.  
>"He's sick." Was the only reply he received.<p>

"Well then let's go steal him a doctor." Nate eyed Eliot as he tied Jimmy's hands behind his back.

"Come on, Hardison should be coming any minute. He can help get you back to the house." Eliot said not knowing how well Nate would do on his feet after hitting his head.

Stopping to breathe Hardison was startled by the door suddenly flying open.

"Damn Nate! I'd say looking good but I don't think now's a good time to be lying." Hardison said watching Eliot struggle to get them through the door.

"You wanna help!" Eliot replied sarcastically, starting to feel the burden of Nate's extra weight.

"I'm fine." Nate tried even as his arm was pulled over Hardison's shoulder.

"Says the man I nearly carried down the hall." Eliot huffed starting a brisk pace.

"Is it that bad?" Hardison started to worry.

"No, I think he's just a bit wobbly after wacking his head." Eliot answered, happy to see Nate was slowly starting to carry more of his own weight.

"How'd that happen?"

"Eliot did it." Nate answered.

"Really Nate! See if I come save your ass next time." He had half a mind to drop him for that comment.

Not feeling like being in the middle of that argument Hardison changed the subject, "Where's Jimmy?"

"Tied up back there. Eliot and I decided that it would be best to get him committed.  
>We need you to set up something court ordered so he can't just leave. Fix his medical history so it reports delusions and obsessive tendencies." Nate answered.<br>James hadn't really hurt him and he did feel sorry for him. Love was hard enough without having an obsessive mind.

"I'll do that as soon as we get back to the apartment. Right now let's get back to the house and fix you up." Hardison assured Nate not really knowing what to think about that decision.

"I wanna check your hand too and then we need to talk." Eliot had always avoided these conversations and whenever an ex brought it up he would just leave but now it looked like he would have to be that nag.

**E/N: So we got some back story and it looks like we might actually be getting somewhere. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any errors and as always I love hearing from you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"It doesn't need to be wrapped." Nate protested.

"Damn it Nate hold your hand still! Hardison get me some tape." He chose to yell behind himself rather than look over his shoulder.  
>Believe it or not it hurt him to twist his abdomen; that was a kick in the ribs for ya.<p>

"Eliot I'm fine." He was starting to wonder if the same was true for the other man.  
>His movements seemed very cautious, as if it pained him to make them.<p>

"Nate I wrapped it so that the ointment would stay on. It's your fault anyway, if you wouldn't have been picking at the blisters then it wouldn't have needed cream to begin with." Eliot reprimanded while taping off the ends.

"I just got off the phone with Parker. She said they got a little lost in the dark but would be here soon. She also said to be prepared for one hysterical Sophie."

"Great." Nate mumbled already feeling his headache multiply. "How long have I been missing?"

"A little over twenty hours." Hardison replied distractedly having heard something outside.

"You're kidding!" Nate would have guessed at least two days.

"Well if it's any consolation they were twenty long hours." Eliot said having felt like every one lasted a month.

"Eliot" came Andrew's hesitant voice as he entered his fathers' house.

"In here!"

"Oh my God Nate!" Sophie gasped, all the while running to him.  
>"What did that bastard do to you? Where is he? I'll kill him myself!" She exclaimed looking around the room angrily.<p>

"I'm fine… I promise. It looks worse than it is." Nate answered truthfully. He was lucky his kidnapper hadn't decided to torture him.

"Oh Nate." Sophie hugged him tightly before she wacked him on the chest. "You had me scared to death!  
>You know you're lucky you're hurt or I'd be mad at you." She admonished smoothing out his hair before she kissed his temple softly.<p>

"Soph I'm good. Come on now let's get out of here." Nate said wanting to leave but wanting Sophie to give him some space even more.

Not understanding the almost angry look Hardison was giving him he slowly asked, "Where's Eliot?" not having seen him since Sophie began fussing over him.

"He went with Andrew to go get Jimmy." Parker answered. "He said to go ahead without him."

"Why didn't he tell me this himself?" Nate could have sworn he heard Hardison saying something about not wanting to see the show but before he could question it Sophie interrupted his thoughts.

"Who knows, he has been a bit off since they took you.  
>I think it's got something to do with those friends of his.<br>It seemed like they were more important to him than you were."

"I'm sure it's not that simple Sophie." Nate knew it was his fault she didn't know the real reason Eliot was upset but he didn't like the doubt he was hearing from her.

"I'm sure it's not. The way those two were talking it sounded like the three of them had some kind of weird knot going on.  
>Eliot refused to explain anything and I for one think he's hiding something." Sophie shared.<p>

"He's a grown man Sophie, he doesn't need to explain himself and you need to respect his privacy! Now let's get out of here!"

Watching as Nate stormed out Sophie was slightly surprised.  
>She was almost certain that the anger in his voice had been directed at her and she hadn't a clue as to why.<p>

"Let's go before he leaves without us." Hardison said, no doubt in his mind that Nate would if they made him wait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Slowly opening his door Eliot scanned the room.  
>He might have been exhausted but he always checked his home before entering.<br>All it would take was a surprise attack from behind his door and he could be dead.

Determining that everything seemed relatively safe he closed the door and locked it for the night, or better said morning.  
>He had left with Andrew and Jimmy to the airport to make sure they boarded a plane to Texas. After that he had made a few phone calls and had gotten someone to agree to meeting the plane in Texas and to insure that Jimmy made it to Hardison's destination, one Millingville Greens. Hardison said it was a well off place that he might even consider visiting if it weren't for the loons. Jimmy would spend 43 months there ordered by a "judge" after stalking a young woman for three months and becoming aggressive when confronted. It was now almost 4 in the morning and he was ready to crash.<p>

As he pulled off layers Eliot decided that he needed a shower. But as he glanced at the bathroom door and thought of all the effort bathing entitled and how tired he really was Eliot decided putting it off a few more hours wouldn't hurt. Lying down in this dark room with nothing to hold his attention he started thinking back on the last day. He had shared a lot with Hardison and was surprised that he wasn't regretting it. Maybe it was because he was tired of people thinking he was cold and emotionless. He wanted them to know that he was normal and that just like them most of his scars came from sports and falls out of trees, not the fights and prison camps they thought of when seeing them.

He couldn't help but think about Sophie and how she seemed to have been mad at him all day.  
>But now all alone he could no longer deny the feelings that had been building up for nearly 30 hours.<p>

Fear: That he would lose Nate and be left to try and piece their broken family back together.  
>That he would've ended up irrevocably damaged and gone back to his old ways.<p>

Anger: At Jimmy for hurting him.  
>At himself for not noticing Jimmy's feelings before it came to this.<br>At the loss of a good friend.  
>At Sophie for her unfounded accusations and at Nate for… well he didn't even know exactly why. All he knew was that he was indeed angry with him.<p>

Loneliness: He realized that even though he and Nate couldn't exactly be considered a domestic couple, if he lost him he would indeed feel like a widower.

The abandonment he remembered feeling when he lost his Bubby.  
>The woman could be the sweetest or meanest you ever met and her lectures are what he knew he would miss the most.<p>

The relief he felt when he found Nate relatively unharmed and the jealousy he felt when Sophie had shown up.  
>He knew he would never be so openly worried or affectionate, it wasn't in his nature, but that didn't change the fact he didn't like that she could and he couldn't.<p>

Turning slightly on reflex he stopped himself as he remembered there was no warmth to roll into.  
>Nate had called him three times and left a message asking if he was coming over.<br>But needing time to figure things out Eliot chose to ignore Nate in favor of taking a moment to organize his thoughts.  
>In realizing that he couldn't ignore Nate forever he grabbed his phone and tapped out a quick text.<br>They still had a lot of things they needed to fix but that would show Nate he wasn't quitting on them and was willing to try.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Turning for what seemed to be the millionth time Nate sighed.  
>He had barely gotten rid of Sophie two hours ago and since then had been thinking of Eliot.<br>He had called a few times but after the third went straight to voicemail it was obvious Eliot was avoiding him. What he couldn't figure out was why.  
>Was it because of what happened with Sophie or with what he said to Jimmy? He could understand if he was mad at him for not saying something to Sophie.<br>Hell, even Hardison seemed to be mad at him and judging by the looks he was given every time Sophie got too close he assumed it was safe to say he knew about them.

Though Eliot could be ignoring him because he declared his love for him and he didn't feel the same. He could have scared him away.  
>Eliot never had said as much as an, I like you to him let alone an I love you.<p>

Grabbing his phone as it started dancing on the nightstand Nate quickly read the text he had received.  
>It made all his worries vanish and he finally could feel himself relaxing.<p>

It was one simple phrase but it meant more to him than any I love you could at the moment.  
>Goodnight was all it said but as he began to dose he couldn't help but agree, it had just become a very goodnight.<p>

**E/N: I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! AS ALWAYS REVIEWS, THOUGHTS, AND CRITICISM ARE LOVED.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Groaning as his phone started vibrating Hardison blindly reached out hoping to stop the offending noise.  
>He had hoped to sleep most of the day after yesterday's events but apparently the person that texted him didn't share that sentiment.<br>It was probably Eliot; he'd be the only one that considered five hours sleeping in and especially after last night, where he thought he had made it perfectly clear that no one was to bother him until the sun had come up and made its way back down again.

Slowly pulling down his blanket he read the text 'Do you want to help me?- Parker'

"What could she possibly want help with?" Hardison sighed, seriously considering ignoring her and going back to bed.

"I want you to help me plan a party." Parker said from the doorway, phone in hand.

"Holy hell Parker!" Hardison yelled nearly falling off the bed.

"What?" Coming to sit on the end of the bed Parker continued, "I want to give Nate a welcome back party."

"If you were already here why'd you text me and better yet why didn't you knock?" Hardison was trying to calm his heart as he deciphered Parker's logic.

"Because you said last night that you were coming home to sleep and you didn't want anyone to bother you.  
>So if I would have knocked I would have bothered you and I texted because technically that's your phone bothering you not me and after that you were awake so." Parker shrugged.<p>

Knowing that even if he tried explaining to her the fault in her reasoning it would be useless Hardison decided to skip to the reason she had come. "Nate will never go for that."

"I know that's why I need your help Hardison." Parker huffed pulling at the corners of his blanket.

"Well you're not gonna get Nate out of that apartment so the party would have to be there and I just don't see that happening Parker."

"You know I'm starting to think I should have asked Eliot to help instead."

"Eliot!"

"Yes Eliot."

"No, Eliot." Hardison stressed a plan forming.

"Okay no Eliot then." Parker said confused.

"No Parker. Yes, Eliot."

"Hardison that doesn't make any sense. You're starting to sound like Tarzan over there." Maybe he was sleep deprived.

"Just listen, Eliot is how we'll make this work and we'll kill two birds with one stone.  
>Eliot's birthday was two days ago, so we tell Nate we want to throw Eliot a surprise party.<br>We get Eliot to show up by telling him it's a welcome back party for Nate.  
>Not only do we get them to willingly co-operate but they will both be totally unsuspecting." Hardison explained, more than proud of his plan.<p>

"That actually might work." Parker agreed.

"OK, you go call everybody and tell them and I'm gonna get dressed. Then we'll go to the store." Hardison got up, already thinking of everything they would need to buy.

"So I tell Nate it's Eliot's party and Eliot it's Nate's but what do I tell Sophie?" Parker asked stopping at the bedroom door.

"UM" he paused pulling a t-shirt over his head. "Well she'll probably spend all day with Nate, so tell her we told Nate it's Eliot's party but it's really a surprise for him instead. That should work." Hardison surmised.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We need bananas."

"Why in the world would we need bananas for a party Parker?" Hardison asked as he followed her with a shopping cart.

"Why not? Eliot likes bananas and it's his party too." Parker said placing the bagged fruit in the cart.

"Just forget I asked. Now, are we doing dinner or are we gonna order out?"  
>The only ones on the team that really bothered cooking were Eliot and Nate and they really couldn't ask them to cook for their own party.<p>

"I was thinking chinese, I don't do too well in the kitchen and you get free cookies with dinner that way."

"So what are we getting here?" Watching as Parker's eyes started traveling to the cart he hurriedly went on, "What are we getting here besides bananas?"

"Soda, beer, chips, pretzels, and one of those cheesy, vegetable, cracker plate thingys." Parker listed. "And one of those."

Following Parker toward the bakery Hardison hoped she wasn't planning on buying the cake she was eyeing in the display case. "Parker that's a wedding cake, and better yet it's foam."

"I know. But the sign says they can make a real one in five hours; that's plenty of time for tonight." she said not understanding why Hardison seemed to be against cake.

"And you think it's a good idea to give Nate and Eliot a wedding cake? Sorry but I don't wanna die!  
>Find a different one." Hardison knew if he let Parker get that cake that Eliot would think he was mocking him.<p>

"But that's the only one I like." Parker pouted.  
>It wasn't like those two didn't fight like an old married couple anyway.<p>

"Well then we'll go somewhere else but we are not buying them a wedding cake."

"Fine, but I'm getting cookies." Parker said already off to find some.

Glad that he had avoided that train wreck Hardison went off to collect the rest of their groceries.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sophie you really don't need to do that." Nate protested as she propped his feet on a pillow.  
>She had shown up at 8 that morning and hadn't left his side since.<p>

"Nate you shouldn't be alone. We just got you back yesterday and you're hurt so right here helping you is exactly where I think I'm needed." Sophie chastised as she sat next to him.

"I don't need any help Soph. The way you're talking you'd think I was gone for weeks not a day and I'm not hurt.  
>Trust me I've had hangovers worse than the headache I have right now." Nate really didn't mind the coddling he just wished it was someone else that was doing it.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you had a headache? Do you want some aspirin?" Sophie asked having completely ignored the rest of what Nate had said.  
>"I can't believe Eliot is the reason you hit your head and then he's not even here to make sure you're alright. Where'd he get off to last night anyway?"<p>

"I'm good" Nate was annoyed that Sophie only seemed to be listening to what she wanted to hear. "And it wasn't his fault, there was no avoiding it.  
>Besides he needed to make sure Jimmy and Andrew made it to Texas and right now he's checking with some friends to make sure Jimmy got where he needed to be and is settled."<p>

"Why is it so important that he be settled? He deserves to be in prison, or better yet dead! That man stole you from your home and here you are acting like it doesn't matter and Eliot is out there trying to deny that one of his old buddies is a crazed quack!" Sophie yelled, having enough of everyone pretending like nothing had happened.

"You don't think that I don't know these things Sophie! They happened to me. But you're right James is sick, that's exactly why we want to make sure he gets help! Do you think it's easy to lose a friend like that Sophie? And right now he feels like he's losing two because you're not exactly being one! What did you want him to do? Go in there and kill James like nothing! You know how hard he has tried to keep his hands clean and get away from his past and there you are making him feel like the only thing you see him as is a killer!" Nate threw back, tired and not really caring about Sophie's feelings at the moment.

"Hey Nate… we're here!" Hardison called from the door.

"Coming!" Nate headed to the kitchen not caring if Sophie was done or not.

Looking at the counter Nate couldn't help the small smile that formed. "Nice cake."

Right on the center of the counter was a cowboy sheriff teddy bear cake.

"That's the second choice. Hardison wouldn't let me get the one I wanted." Parker informed coming in the kitchen with the rest of the groceries.

"Oh trust me this was the better of the two. Eliot might grumble over this one but at least there will be no bloodshed." Hardison told Nate while putting sodas in the fridge.

"Now I know I would have loved to see that other cake." Nate laughed snatching himself a bag of chips from Parker.

"How are you guys getting him over here anyway?"

"Oh that was easy." Hardison said as Parker explained how they "got" Eliot to come.  
>"I just told him I wanted some of those fancy waffles he makes and that if he didn't come make me some I was going to do it myself.<br>The thought of me making a mess of the whole kitchen let alone using his waffle iron had him saying yes in a second. He'll be here at 2:30."

Nate was glad that Eliot had agreed so fast even if Parker didn't want waffles.  
>They still had some batter on the ceiling from the time she had tried to make herself pancakes.<p>

"I'm going to get Sophie to help me blow these." Parker told them leaving the kitchen with a pack of balloons.

"So what do you have planned for the day?"

"Not much, me and Parker just thought it would be good for everyone to get together and hang out and what better reason than Eliot's birthday.  
>I've got a bunch of movies we can watch and Parker likes the idea of a game night so maybe poker or something.<br>After that dinner and then sheriff bear over there for dessert." Hardison leaned his head to the aforementioned cake.

"So what was Parker's first choice?" Nate wondered eyeing the star badge on the teddy's vest.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you so you can tell Eliot and he can come after me! Just be thankful I talked her out of the other one." Hardison knew that even if Parker simply liked the cake because it was nice, getting it would have made things awkward between Eliot and Nate and it sure wouldn't have done anything for his and Eliot's friendship. Let alone Nate and Sophie's whatever.

"OK" Nate conceded, "But even with doing all that you guys will still be out of here by seven maybe eight the latest.  
>What does he do with the rest of the night?" How could a party be considered a party if it ended before the night was over?<p>

"Well that's up to him but I thought it would be good to keep it on the lighter side of things in case you weren't feeling up to it after yesterday.  
>I also thought it'd be nice to wrap things up early and that way maybe you two could have the rest of the night to spend together." Hardison finished, slightly uncomfortable.<p>

"And why would I want the rest of the night alone with Eliot, Hardison?" Nate asked bluntly, trying to figure out if Hardison was working some kind of angle. 

"To talk, to do whatever ya'll want. I really don't care what you do I just know that Eliot wasn't himself while you were gone and I didn't like that at all." Hardison explained quickly not liking the look he was receiving.

"Why wouldn't he have been himself? It was a retrieval, he should have been right in his comfort zone." Nate was almost positive Hardison knew about them but he wasn't about to say something that would expose them if he didn't.

"Look I know about your arrangement with Eliot and I don't know if he was scared, or missing you, or what but I know from what he told me that it's passed damn time for you two to stop playing this game and show your cards already. So I'm saying if you ever plan on doing that… tonight would be a good time cause I already found a way to keep the girls away from here for the night." Hardison felt better after saying his peace.

"Thanks, I think." Nate wasn't sure if he was just given an opportunity or a reprimand.

"Cool." Hardison was unsure of what else to say.

Not wanting to sit in the awkward silence he felt coming Nate asked, "How 'bout we go see how the girls are coming along with those balloons?"

"Yeah let's go do that." Hardison nearly jumped off his stool, happy with the out Nate provided them both.

"Nate can we talk?" Sophie asked putting down a roll of silver cording.

"Sure" He had a feeling that he should have stayed in the kitchen with Hardison.

Walking towards the window where they could have a bit more privacy Sophie carefully began, "You're right, I haven't been being a good friend to Eliot and I'm sorry about that. I was being insensitive to him; it's true his friend was troubled and I should have been more supportive." Dragging her hand slowly down Nate's arm Sophie leaned in closer before continuing, "I really am sorry. Do you think you could forgive me?"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Sophie." Nate reminded her as he looked down at the hand gripping his wrist.

"I know and I will apologize to Eliot once he gets here but I don't want you to be mad at me either. So am I forgiven?" She pleaded.

"Yeah Sophie we're good." Nate assured starting to pull away.  
>The distance between them was starting to get inappropriate.<p>

"Good." Sophie whispered pulling Nate by his sweaters neck and kissing him.

"Parker I can make your damn waffles now!" Eliot announced as he walked through the apartments entrance.

"You're early" and "Surprise!" were the unison replies of Hardison and Parker.

But all Eliot could pay attention to was Nate and Sophie kissing in front of the window with an echo of Parker's 'Surprise!' ringing in his ears.

**E/N: So umm I'm not exactly sure what to say about that. Let me know what ya think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Pushing against her shoulders Nate hurried to get Sophie away from him. "ELIOT WAIT!" Nate tried as Eliot turned to leave.

"For what!" Eliot spat. "It's clear this has turned into a private party!"

"Eliot I-" but Nate trailed of as Eliot had already left slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Sophie asked pulling Nate's arm as he tried to leave.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to go find him." Nate urged pulling away again.

"No, I'll go find him." Hardison declared. "You need to stay here and tell Sophie what's going on anyway."  
>Hardison wasn't happy about the way it had happened but at least the air was finally gonna be clear.<p>

"What's going on?" Parker hadn't been to many parties but even she knew this was a really bad start.

"Ask Nate" Hardison told her before he too left.

Hating the stares of two sets of questioning eyes Nate clenched his eyes shut. He knew if he and Eliot were ever going to have a meaningful relationship that he needed to come clean to Sophie, but this wasn't exactly how he pictured things going. Especially not with Parker being there.

"Well?" Sophie wasn't sure what she was about to hear but judging by the way Nate looked she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Parker" even if this wasn't how he wanted things to come out he didn't exactly have a choice now. "I need to talk to Sophie."  
>Seeing that she wasn't going to take the hint Nate stressed, "Alone."<p>

"But"

"I promise I'll tell you later I just really need you not to be here now." Nate explained.

"Fine, but I'm taking the cake." If they weren't going to have a party than she would have her own.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to send Parker away, and better yet what was up with Eliot?  
>I know he's not the most affectionate but that was a bit much over a simple kiss." Sophie was still trying to figure out what he meant by 'private party'.<p>

"He was mad at me Soph and just give it a minute and you'll be too." Moving to the couch Nate couldn't help but wonder how he was supposed to tell her.  
>He could take the easy way out and say 'Sophie a year and a half ago I realized that girls are icky so I've been going out with Eliot instead' but that wasn't exactly true.<br>He still liked woman and he was with Eliot despite the fact he was a man… well sort of.

Not being able to stand the silence or the inner battle she could see on his face a moment longer Sophie sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee, and asked, "What is it? Can it possibly be so bad?"

"I don't want to hurt you Soph and I know that this will." Sighing deeply as he rubbed his face Nate couldn't help but feel stupid.  
>This was his fault and he knew it. "I just don't know where to start."<p>

"Well, with the truth is always a nice place." Sophie was trying to hide her fear.  
>She didn't know what he was hiding but apparently it wasn't anything good.<p>

"Sophie, Eliot and I have been dating." Not liking how silent she was being Nate quietly pressed, "Sophie?"

"Wow Nate." Sophie breathed out. "We're not even apart for five months and you literally replace me with the first person you come across!  
>What was he in the kitchen during one of your drunken stupors and you thought what the hell!<br>And him, what right does he have to be mad that I kissed you? You two are the ones that have been lying to me!" Sophie yelled.

How could she have been so stupid?

"Soph don't be mad at Eliot, it's not his fault."

"Not his fault! How is it not his fault?  
>He knows exactly how I feel about you and he goes and does this to me!"<p>

"No I did this! I hurt the both of you and I'm sorry for that but this is on me not him."

"How could you have hurt him? He's probably just using you because he can't find any more willing one-nighters!" Sophie couldn't believe this; she never imagined Nate to be this kind of man.

"I hurt him first! I hurt him with you! I love him and if I wouldn't have been so stupid I wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Saying this made Nate realize he might have hurt Sophie but he had been torturing Eliot.

"How long?" Sophie whispered. She was just about speechless after hearing Nate declare his love for Eliot. He had never even come close to mentioning love to her.

"18 months."

"So not only did you have me playing a fool but I got to be the other woman too." What was she supposed to do with this?  
>All she could think of now was how humiliated she was feeling.<p>

"No. I might be an ass but it was always one or the other, never the both of you at the same time."

"Well that makes me feel so much better!" Sophie shot sarcastically.  
>"I'm sure Eliot took it as a reasonable answer though since he's still with you."<p>

"No he didn't and I worked my ass off to get him back. It wasn't easy you know." Eliot was still reserved and even though he would tell Nate they were fine he could still see the hurt and broken trust in his eyes.

"Then why the hell did you do this to me? If you wanted him so badly why didn't you stay with him and leave me the hell alone?"

"You're right about that… I shouldn't have put you through this.  
>I shouldn't have put either of you through this." Nate really hoped she wouldn't start crying; this was hard enough already.<p>

"I can't feel sorry for him when he knew all this and didn't tell me." This was what she got for chasing him all these years. She fell for him and all Nate did was break her heart.

"I asked him not to and it wasn't his place to anyway." Nate knew that things were going to be rough for awhile but he hoped Sophie wouldn't block him out completely or worse yet leave permanently.

Rising from the couch Sophie decided she had heard enough, "Nathan Ford you're nothing but a bastard and you deserve to be alone."

As the door slammed Nate couldn't help but feel that Sophie's statement was true.  
>Trudging his way upstairs he tried to control the emotion that was threatening to spill and as he flopped on his bed not caring that it was the middle of the afternoon he finally let go. Ignoring the tears that were leaving his face sticky Nate couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to fix things this time or if he had finally ruined the one thing that had been good in his life in years.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Eliot! Eliot hold up!" Hardison called running to catch up with him.

"What the hell do you want Hardison?" Eliot roared, never faltering in his pace.

"I just want to talk, make sure you're okay." Hardison worried but he really hoped Eliot didn't plan on being outside long; he never was one for the cold.

"Oh I'm just fucking perfect. What do you think Hardison? I go over there, follow the line of bull about Parker's damn waffles just so Nate can have his damn surprise party and I end up being the one surprised!" He couldn't believe he was on the other end of this crap again.

"I honestly don't think things went as simply as that."

"So I didn't see them kissing then? Where the hell were you at Hardison?"

"I was in the kitchen talking with Nate and he didn't sound like he wanted anything to do with Sophie.  
>The only reason he let us all be there was because Parker told him it was gonna be a birthday party for you." Hardison didn't know if he should be defending Nate or bashing him.<p>

"That doesn't change anything. I told you already I refuse to put up with his shit and I'm done. I'm not gonna stick around while he plays these games… he can go to hell if he thinks I will." Eliot seethed. He had given that bastard a second chance and sure as hell didn't plan on giving him a third.

"Don't you think you should talk to him? See if you guys can work things out." If possible Eliot seemed angrier than when he had been talking to Adam.

"Who says I want to work it out? We were supposed to be easy, no complications… how wrong we were there." Sarcasm quickly softened into turmoil. "What if I just want out before I fall to deep?" Eliot wanted to believe that ending things could be that easy.

"I think you already fell and like it or not I know you know Nate did too.  
>You need to talk to him even if it's just to tell him you're done; he owes it to you to listen and you deserve to make yourself heard."<br>Hoping to use any excuse to get out of the cold Hardison tried, "How about we go find Parker and see if she can't scrounge us up some birthday cake."

"I'm not going back to Nate's." Eliot relented. The only plans he had were to go home and pretend not to be affected by what had happened.  
>Maybe go out for a few drinks, pick up a girl he would regret in the morning to help him forget.<p>

"That's cool, we can go to my place." Hardison knew that if he pushed Eliot anymore he would shut down but he also knew that heartbreak was hard and he wasn't going to let Eliot go through it alone. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long or if there's any errors, but I hoped you enjoyed. I wrote a small drabble to accompany this, if anyone's interested it's called unshed tears. Thanks for everyone who is continuing to read and as always I love hearing from you so thoughts, opinions, criticism and reviews are cherished. (maybe a threat or two considering what I just did, I don't even know who to feel sorry for at the moment.) Spelerison:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this chapter is both an apology for making you wait two weeks for the last one and a celebratory one because I now have regular computer access again. Yay me!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Where'd Eliot go?" Hardison had left the room for what he would have sworn was only a moment and in that time the man in question was gone.

"He said he was leaving while he could still breathe. You were kind of suffocating him." Parker answered from her spot on the couch; she wasn't really interested in the movie playing.

"I was not."

"You kinda were. So are you going to tell me why?" She didn't think it was fair that she seemed to be the only one left in the dark.

"How much did Nate tell you?" Hardison felt like sharing this secret would almost be considered gossiping.

"Nothing, he just sent me away! Come on Hardison! You know, Eliot and Nate obviously know, and when I left he was telling Sophie so why can't anyone tell me? Even if it was a secret the whole team knows now so why can't I?" Parker had come a long way and would proudly say that she finally had trust in her team but apparently they didn't feel the same.

"Okay, I'll tell you but I don't know that much about things myself only what I've been told.  
>Nate and Eliot have apparently been going out for a good while now and it obviously hasn't been an easy road for them, but after tonight I don't think there's a them left." Hardison informed. He had only known about them for two days but looking back he could see it now. He thought Nate was doing better because he had finally stopped drinking so much and that Eliot was happier because he was finally accepting the team as family but it turned out Nate didn't need to drown his misery because he wasn't feeling any and Eliot really had found home, in Nate.<p>

"That's the big secret?" Had they really made such a big deal about that?

"You knew!" He was shocked.

"Yeah for like 9 months now. I thought everybody did." Was that not common knowledge?

"No, no we didn't Parker. How did you figure it out?" Parker had known about this for 9 months and hadn't said anything to him.

"I was bored one day so I went over to Nate's. No one was there, or so I thought, but when I went in the kitchen to get some cereal I heard somebody upstairs so I decided to go find out who it was. I got up about four stairs before I realized there was more than one person up there, so I sat on the stairs and listened. When I heard Eliot and Nate a minute later I got back up to go bother them, but when I got to the door they really didn't look like they wanted me bugging them so I left." Parker shrugged. She would have stayed but she didn't think either of them would have liked it if she was there when they came down.

"Oh" Hardison drew before what she said finally dawned on him. "Oh ewwe! Parker I didn't want to know that!"

"Then why'd you ask?" And they said she didn't make sense.

"I wanted to know but if I would have known I wouldn't have asked. Just, if you have any more of those stories keep them to yourself." Hardison felt his ears flaming.

"Why? What's so bad about Eliot and Nate having sex?"

"Parker come on!"

"What? You know there together. You can't possibly tell me you thought they were only giving Eskimo kisses and holding hands." This was Eliot they were talking about.

"I know Parker, but trust me I don't need to. As long as they're happy I would like to stay blissfully ignorant to the minor details. They are none of my business." Hardison was trying to end this conversation. If there was anything more uncomfortable than talking sex with Parker it was talking about Nate and Eliot having sex with Parker.

"Are you sure? I mean I didn't stay long but what I did see was pretty hot." Parker shared smiling evilly.

Sinking back into the couch Hardison couldn't help but groan.  
>Like it or not he had a feeling Parker had just begun.<p>

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Why couldn't he just go up there and get all of this over with?

He had never been one to cower and he certainly never ran from a fight but right now Eliot felt that things would be so much easier if he just got up and left.  
>He had come here to tell Nate they were done and he was leaving but as he passed the spot that they were at earlier he started wondering if that was what he really wanted.<p>

There was no way he could stay if he didn't try to fix things with Nate but even if he did they still ran the risk of losing Sophie; if they hadn't already.  
>Was all this really worth it? Did he really want to try and put the pieces of them back together?<br>Were all of those pieces still there? But the most important question was did Nate want to?

It had been over 13 hours since he had left this apartment and Nate still hadn't tried to contact him.  
>Was he just trying to give him time or did he simply not care? And that was the question that left Eliot puzzled.<br>He had been sitting in the dark for the past three hours trying to decide if he really wanted to know that answer.  
>If he lost Nate he was sure it would hurt but if it turned out Nate just used him it would be like he died and then he'd really have to kill Nate and where would that leave him?<p>

"Eliot?" He had to be dreaming.  
>No way was Eliot sitting in his living room at three in the morning.<p>

"Yeah" came the almost meek reply. 

Nate had never seen Eliot like this; he seemed almost vulnerable and he hated himself for doing that to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we needed to talk." But now that he had the opportunity he didn't have a clue what he wanted to say.  
>"You remember when we first got together, what I said?" Eliot started quietly.<p>

"Eliot I'm sorry." Nate pleaded squatting in front of Eliot.

"I said that this was going to be so good because I could walk away whenever I wanted and it wouldn't matter."

Grabbing and squeezing Eliot's hand Nate tried for comfort. This sounded like the beginning of the end.  
>"No it does matter, you matter… we matter. Eliot please, I really am sorry; just talk to me. Let's work things out."<p>

"I told Hardison about us. He had a ton of questions, questions I couldn't answer. I want those answers Nate." Why did Nate have to look at him like that?  
>Just one look at those pleading puppy eyes made him feel like he was the one that had done wrong.<p>

"Eliot I don't know what you want to hear."

"I want to know what we're doing, what we are. I want to know why you couldn't just tell Sophie. If you love me so fucking much why are we still playing around? I want to know why everything inside me is screaming at me to get up and leave but my dumb ass is still sitting here." Eliot had to look away as he said the rest. "I'd like to know why the hell I love you so much."

Sitting next to Eliot, Nate leaned his head on Eliot's shoulder. This wasn't how things were supposed to be going.  
>There was supposed to be yelling and screaming and things were supposed to be broken.<br>Right now he should be hoping Eliot didn't break him, but sitting in this silence with Eliot like this was wrong, it seemed too final, too irrevocable.

"We can be as much as you want Eliot. I don't know why you love me either but I'm glad you do. I love you and I don't want to lose you, I'll take as much as you're willing to give and I know that I should have told Sophie months ago but I finally did. She knows and I thought that that was going to be horrible but realizing what I did to you was so much worse. We are so good; don't let us waste that over one stupid mistake."

"Nate it wasn't one mistake and most of them aren't even yours. When you went off with Sophie it bothered me but I figured it was about time for us to be done anyway. I mean we had our thing going for almost a year and that seemed like a lot of time to commit to a relationship that wasn't committed so I went out, decided to find a friend to pass the time with. That's where my mistakes come in. When I was with her I realized that I didn't want to be, I wanted you and you were with Sophie. Even if you didn't want the same I should have said something but I didn't and after you came back I just didn't want to take the chance." He had to put space between them; this was hard enough without Nate clinging to him.

He didn't like the thought of Eliot being with someone else but he knew that was his fault and it was already too late to change things.  
>He'd be damned though if he didn't fix things while he could this time. "Eliot that was just as much me as it was you. It doesn't matter anymore though, I know how you feel and I know that you make me a better person. I know that I love you and I don't know how I'll go on if you leave." He too stood and as he pulled him closer he couldn't help but caress Eliot's cheek.<p>

Why did Nate have to make things so difficult? Why couldn't he understand that this was best for them both?  
>"Nate it's never been about love. If it was that easy we'd be fine, it's about respect."<p>

"I've always respected you." Stepping even closer Nate placed a gentle kiss to Eliot's temple. "Always." he whispered.

"It's not your respect I need. I lost my own and I need to go and find it. Just this conversation here has taken my dignity and pride and to hell with 'em I don't need them, but every man needs self respect Nate and if I don't get some back we'll never work." The last part was barely heard as he laid his forehead against Nate's.

"Don't leave." Dignity be damned he was about to lose his man and he wasn't above begging.

"I've got a few things I've gotta do that I've been putting off." He was supposed to be leaving but somehow he couldn't bring himself to move away from Nate.

"Stay with me." Nate pleaded, accenting the last word with a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I can't." He had to get out of there.

"If you have to go just give me tonight." Nate whispered as he peppered kisses on Eliot's face and down his neck. "If you're leaving I want a proper good-bye." A bite to the ear.

"You and your damn good-byes." Eliot grumbled, trying to hold strong.

"One more time." Nails dragging down his back. "Just one."

"Damn you Nate!" Eliot growled, yanking Nate by the back of the neck and claiming his mouth roughly.

Barely breaking the kiss they stumbled upstairs.

"Just tonight." Eliot breathed, knowing this was a bad idea and not caring.

"Just tonight." Nate clarified. He would memorize every sound, smell, touch, feel and kiss.  
>He would cherish them, and as kisses were deepened, clothes were removed and touches became more intimate that's exactly what he did.<br>Tomorrow might be hell but he was going to keep his focus on tonight.

**E/N: AWWW now I feel bad for doing that, but at least it was one of my longer chapters. Let me know what you think :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I figured since we are a little over halfway through with this story it was time for a massive Thank-you. So Thank-you to; a starr in photo, Angel Sinigami, babybluerhino, eyeseemore, Fun reader, gaia artemis, GoHead, hopeless-dream, Hoyue, KittenRebecca, NatsumiMidou, ravinraven12, rickiebeaumont, sable2684, sorcerergirl90, Strange Music, zippy zany, bluesister02, iilaiia, McCoy's Secret Lover, Princessoffun and any other anonymous readers for your interest in this story. To Taylor who reviewed last chapter I don't know if you're up there or not but yes I do know the Chris Young song you're talking about and now thinking about it, it does fit that chapter perfectly. It's an awesome song. And to eevee4ever2004 and Jesco123 a special Thank-you for your consistent praise, support, and encouragement, I've really appreciated it! Also to my sister, love kane, without her this story wouldn't even exist. She has made sure I kept going and is this reason I fell for this story, I love it and all of you so really I truly mean it Thank-you!**

**Chapter Sixteen****  
><strong>  
>"We've got to do something." Parker was exasperated. Eliot had been gone for three weeks and she didn't think Nate could get any worse.<br>He wasn't eating, she doubted he slept and he had become secluded, almost cold.

"There's nothing we can do Parker. He's hurting and that's something he has to deal with on his own." Hardison didn't like it, but it was the truth.

"But look at him." Parker glanced at Nate from her spot on the kitchen stool. He was sitting in front of the big screen watching the news or so it appeared, but if you really looked at him you could tell his eyes were the slightest bit unfocused and he wasn't really seeing anything.

"Unless you can make Eliot come back, I don't know what to do." He was angry that Eliot had left, but he'd be lying if he said it was without reason.

"Why can't we?" Parker's eyes got the tiniest gleam at the thought of stealing Eliot back.

"Parker he left for a reason and as much as I want him to come back we need to respect his wishes."

"Hardison we're thieves we don't need to respect anything! We need to go and make sure he didn't get himself killed somewhere.  
>We need to tell him that he's part of this family and he can't just run away from home when things get hard!" Parker shouted.<br>She had lost too much, too many families that didn't want her, and now when she had finally found a place she belonged she wasn't going to let it fall apart.

"Parker he didn't run away he just needed space. He'll come back, you'll see." Hardison assured. He really hoped he didn't just lie.

"And if he doesn't?" She whispered in an almost depressive tone.

"Tell you what," He started sincerely. "If we don't hear from him by next week I'll help you find him."

"Really?" That brought a glint right back to her eye.

"Yes. I didn't say I'd go get him but I will help you find out where he's at and make sure he's ok." What he didn't tell her was he had already started looking and hadn't come across a thing.

"Thank-you" Parker beamed giving him a quick hug and kiss to the cheek.

"Yeah" He breathed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -

Standing outside of Nate's apartment Sophie was feeling a bit reluctant to enter. The last thing she had told him was still burning through her brain.  
>When she had said it she had meant it with her whole heart but now that she was seeing it come true she was starting to regret it.<br>When Nate had told her about him and Eliot she saw red, all she could focus on was the betrayal and pain.  
>She wanted him to feel as hurt as she did and now that it seemed like he was she found it hard not to blame herself.<p>

Eliot was gone, Parker was clearly upset, Hardison just seemed lost, and Nate, he looked like the living dead.  
>Yes she was still hurting, but unlike Nate everyday seemed to be coming a bit easier for her.<br>She didn't know what she was going to say but mustering up all her determination she entered his house.  
>She wasn't going to let all her hard work go to waste, she had invested too much time and more importantly too much of herself into this team to watch them self-destruct.<p>

"Nate?" The apartment was totally black and she wasn't sure if he was even there. "Nate!" Flipping the light switch Sophie walked further into the living room noting it was empty.

"Turn the damn light off!" came a distant, drunken grumble.

Following the direction the voice had come from she slowly made her way into the kitchen.  
>Leaning up against the lower cabinets was a very disheveled looking Nate, bottle in hand. Breathing out heavily she couldn't help but be a bit disappointed.<br>Nate still drank but she hadn't seen him this bad in nearly two years.

"What do you want Sophie? Come to gloat?" Eliot was gone… wasn't that bad enough? Did she really need to rub salt in his wounds?

"That isn't going to help you." Sophie said sternly, glancing at the bottle.

"And why would you care?" he slurred, taking a swig out of spite. "You should be happy this bastard's all alone just like you wanted."

"I didn't mean that Nate." Sophie perched on the counter.

"Go away! And turn off that damned light on your way out!" In the morning he would pull himself together and go back to work but right now he just wanted to drown his sorrows and Sophie was preventing him from doing that.

"Nate I really am sorry that you're hurting. I honestly had no idea that you felt so deeply about Eliot."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Nate muttered bitterly.

"When you first told me about you two I was furious." Sophie started, deciding to say what she needed to despite the fact Nate was obviously trying to get her to leave. "But before that when I was driving out to that house with Andrew he cleared up everything that Jimmy had told us. He said everything Jimmy had said was the truth, just that it was Jimmy's truth and not his. Except for a few things he lied about everything he told us about himself was true." Sophie tried explaining, sort of flustered with her wording.

"Soph I have no clue what was said to begin with and I honestly don't care. Now will you please leave me alone?" He wasn't sure if it was because she seemed nervous or he was drunk but he was almost positive she was going to start rambling.

"Nate I came here to say something and I'm not leaving until I've had my say." Sophie hopped off the counter lowering herself to Nathans level.

"Well then make your point."

"After he explained all that I decided I was going to talk with Eliot about the pieces that still weren't fitting. Then we got to the house and I saw you and forgot all about that." Seeing the question in Nate's hazy eyes she figured she'd skip the rest of the details. "The point is that after I calmed down a bit and added what you had told me to the information I had things started making sense. Eliot's demeanor, your reluctance, it all has an explanation now." Sophie said patting Nate's knee.

"I'm so glad things got cleared up for you." Nate spat sarcastically.  
>Slowly pulling himself from the floor he began excusing himself. "I'm going to bed; let yourself out whenever."<p>

"I'm not done yet." Sophie called following him out of the kitchen.

Spinning around quickly Nate felt his previous activities catching up with him as he started to sway. "Then what! What is so damn important that you can't wait to tell me!"

"I wanted to tell you that even though I'm still hurting I want you to be happy. After seeing how much Eliot means to you I want you to know that I will try my best to be supportive. That if Eliot makes you happy, go get him! All of us will back you up on that; we want our whole family together again." Sophie replied honestly. She had known Nate for years and had never seen him as happy as she had lately. He was a good friend and if that's all she got to be to him she would gladly take the role. After all she was an actress and she knew she would heal eventually and slide right into the part.

"Go get him?" Nate replied darkly. "You want me to go get him." Running his hands through his hair he pulled slightly at the ends before he began to pace.  
>"It's just that easy now right! You're okay with it so all I have to do is go get him! Newsflash Sophie! He left, he's gone, I can't just go to his apartment and tell him you're okay with us now so everything's all better! Did you honestly forget who he is? I chased Eliot Spencer for IYS at least a dozen times and was lucky if I got a lead to where he was let alone an actual location. Now that he's purposely avoiding me do you think there's an actual chance of me finding him!" He was done with this conversation.<p>

Not caring if Sophie was finished he left hoping to pass out for a few hours. "Lock the door on your way out!"

That hadn't gone exactly how she hoped but maybe now that the elephant was out of the room things would start looking up for them.

**E/N: So Eliot left three weeks ago and Sophie has realized her wrong doings, maybe she isn't such a bitch. Nate isn't going to look for Eliot and Hardison and Parker have plans to do so, so what is going to happen? I'm just as eager to find out as you guys, tell me what you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter** **Seventeen**

**One week later****  
><strong>**December 17th, 2011**

"Did you find him yet?" Parker was bored.  
>They had been looking for signs of Eliot for the past week and had nothing to show for it.<p>

"Will you stop asking that! The answer was no 2 minutes ago and it's still no now. I will let you know when I've found something, OK." Hardison understood that she just wanted to find him but after the same question being repeated in his ear constantly for nearly three hours he was close to the edge. He had tried tuning her out but found that that was a very bad idea after she nearly deafened him, screaming in his ear to make sure he heard.

"Hardison" She whined, bouncing from chair to chair. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this stuff."

"Girl honestly? Do I go tellin' you how to rappel a building?" He could understand her frustration but that gave her no right to insult his abilities.  
>"Why don't you go for a walk or get some cereal or something."<p>

"I don't wanna." Parker hated not having anything to do. Nate and Sophie were meeting a potential client and she was told specifically not to go downstairs.  
>She didn't see how it was her fault the last meeting went badly. She hadn't done anything but point out how the last victims father would be better off dead anyway.<br>That woman had actually wanted them to take on the entire mob so that an ex-bookie that was dying anyway could live out the last few months of his life just because he decided to change his ways. Nate had turned her down anyway so really what was the big deal with her bluntness.

"Why did you turn that one down?" Nate roared stomping through the door. How was he supposed to keep his mind off of things if he wasn't working?

"Because we don't have a hitter Nate! I'm not going to let you get us all killed because you think you can come up with a plan that doesn't involve one! Got news for you Nate, all your plans usually need back up plans before they're through and all of those would require a hitter!" Sophie threw back. The safety of this team mattered more to her than any job.

"Did you not make me the leader?" Nate questioned addressing the three of them. When he saw Sophie was the only one going to remark on that he continued. "From the very beginning that's how it's been and if you don't like it you're more than welcome to leave!"

"Nate I know you wouldn't intentionally put us in a compromising position but we need a hitter." Sophie informed gently, sitting on the stool next to Parker.  
>She couldn't help but see the hurt in Parker and Hardison's eyes. "You guys I know you don't want a new hitter on the team but we won't be able to continue helping people without one."<p>

"Are you honestly so mad at him that you don't want him to come back?" Nate and Sophie seemed to be getting back to a decent relationship except for when it came to anything involving Eliot. Parker really didn't know how Sophie felt about Eliot returning.

"He'll be back Sophie, we don't need to replace him." Hardison refused to believe Eliot wouldn't come back and he wasn't going to let Sophie bring someone else on the team.

"No one is being replaced and that's the end of it." Nate settled.

"I don't want to replace him Nate! He'll always have a spot here but we need the help until he gets back. He has been gone-"

"I know exactly how long he's been gone Sophie! I counted all 30 of those damn days! I know it's been a month since his birthday, a month since hell broke between us. I know all that and I already told you it's my team and no one new is getting brought on without my approval. Now enough with all of this and let's get back to work." Nate interrupted coldly. He did not need to be dealing with this and he honestly didn't care what Sophie thought about it.

"Nate!" Sophie called after the retreating man.

"Will you just-" but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" both Hardison and Parker called wanting to get away from the beginnings of that argument.

Pulling the door open Parker was met by an elderly woman with a hesitant smile.

"May we help you?" Hardison asked courteously or as courteously as you could when the door you were answering was above a bar.  
>He may have been a hacker but that didn't mean his nana didn't instill him with some manners.<p>

"Yes you can, I am looking for a Mr. Hardison and a Mr. Ford." The woman replied humbly.

"Well why don't you come on in and I'll show you where you can find Mr. Ford, and I would be Hardison ma'am." Hardison ushered her inside all the while introducing himself.

"Want some cookies or could I get you some orange soda. Maybe cereal or something." Parker offered extra cheerily.  
>Sophie had been stressing on how important it was to be a good hostess and she was hoping this would prove she had learned the lesson; therefore getting Sophie off her back.<p>

"You must be Parker." The woman smiled.

"Yes." Parker drew out. "And you are?" She didn't like the fact that someone knew her but she didn't know them.

"Oh excuse my manners, I would be Mrs. Maribeth Stillmoore." She introduced following them into the living room.

Turning at the familiar name Nate put on a false smile before greeting. "Mrs. Stillmoore it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard lots of wonderful things about you." He slightly exaggerated. Eliot had only mentioned her once but from what was said she did sound like a very pleasant woman.

"Yeah Eliot talks about you all the time. He thinks very highly of you." Hardison agreed. He didn't know anymore about her than the clogged drain Eliot had fixed but Nate seemed to consider her with respect.

"I'm sure he does." Mrs. Stillmoore replied skeptically. She had a feeling they were being extra generous with the compliments. That sure didn't sound like the Eliot she knew.

Extending her hand Sophie realized she would have to introduce herself, "Sophie. Sophie Devereaux and I'm sorry but I haven't had the pleasure of hearing about you."

"Why that's alright my dear I would be Maribeth. Mrs. Maribeth Stillmoore, Eliot's neighbor." Placing her bag on the table Maribeth glanced around. Eliot had told her tid-bits about the people he worked with and what they did but she wasn't exactly picturing this. Sure he had said they were an unorganized organization of sorts but this didn't seem like a business' headquarters.

Coming to sit beside her Nate asked Sophie to make their guest some tea. "It's nice to finally meet you all. I see Eliot has made himself a fine little family here." Maribeth was happy to see that that nice young man had himself a home of sorts.

"Thank-you ma'am that means a lot, he's like a brother to us." Hardison motioned to himself and Parker.

"Well I'm glad. I know he's got some family down south but it's nice to see he's not alone up here. He's quite the gentleman, always respectful and courteous, more young men should take a page or two from his book."

"Eliot?" Parker knew he could put on the flattery but he usually growled or just threatened to do bodily harm.

"Yes, he reminds me of my Matthew. If we would have been blessed with a son I know he'd be just like that boy." Caroline accepted the mug from Sophie mumbling her gratitude.

"So you don't have any children of your own?" Sophie joined the conversation with her own cup of tea.

"We have children, just not our own. I took in our last foster child nearly 30 years ago. She lived with us until she turned 23. She's a married nurse now with three kids of her own. I love it when I can get down to Arizona and see Jessica and Mark and the kids. Little Henry's got a birthday coming up, it's hard to believe he's going to be 15 already." Maribeth shared, proud of her family.

"You still talk to your foster kids?" Parker wished she could say any of her foster parents cared about her.

"Well not all of them. So many had tragic childhoods and just wanted to put the whole system behind them. We had 17 children come through our house. Most only stayed a few months until their cases were resolved or they were adopted, others only stayed until a relative could be found." Pulling a picture book from her bag she continued, "That's David, we had him for seven years, he came to live with us when he was 12, I still hear from him most months. Over here is Nick, he spent his last year before college with us, I don't hear from him as much but I still get the occasional card. Finally this one over here is Jessica and her family. I think we keep the closest, I just went to see them last Easter and her kids consider me their grandmother which I'm very grateful for since they're the closest thing I'll get to grandchildren and I absolutely adore them."

"Not that I'm not enjoying your company Mrs. Stillmoore but may I ask to what I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Nate just wanted to have a drink or two and call it a day but he wasn't about to kick an elderly woman out.

"Oh yes forgive me." She apologized while digging through her purse. "Eliot asked me to give you these, one's for you and the other's for Mr. Hardison." She passed out the letters.

"You've seen Eliot!" Came the unanimous reply.

"Yes, I believe it was about two days ago but I couldn't make it out until today. He said he was in a hurry and asked if I would do him this favor.  
>The boy's done so much for me in the past; I honestly couldn't turn him down the first time he actually asked for something in return."<br>Maribeth rose from her chair getting ready to leave. "It was nice talking with all of you but I really must be going if I'm going to get all my errands done."

"I'll see you down." Nate offered following her to the door.

"That's not necessary."

"I insist. A nice woman like yourself shouldn't be walking through a bar unaccompanied."

"Oh I can guarantee you a bar is like a walk through the park compared to some of the places I've been."

Pulling the door behind him Nate asked the question that was burning his brain. "How was Eliot when you saw him?"

"He seemed a bit tired but other than that he seemed fine. Why?" Didn't he see him every day? They did work together after all.

"I just haven't heard from him in a bit. He's been working on some personal things and I wanted to make sure he's taking care of himself." Nate only half fibbed. He hadn't heard from him and he really did hope Eliot was working on their personal issues.

"Well I'm glad he has someone looking out for him Mr. Ford, it was nice meeting you."

"You too Mrs. Stillmoore, have a good day." He opened the bars entrance and waited for her to exit.

"And tell Parker her past families honestly don't matter because it looks like she's done just fine making her own."

"How did you-"

"I was a mother for 17 of them; I can recognize a foster child just about anywhere." And with that she was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-

"We need to wait for Nate." Hardison stressed.

"No we don't. One of those letters is addressed to you so open that one." Parker wanted to know what Eliot had to say.

"He's here." Nate announced coming to sit next to Sophie.

"Ok now that we're all here I'll read it." Clearing his throat he began, "Dear Hardison."

"Hardison if you read it like that we'll be here all night." Sophie really didn't want to spend the rest of her night watching Nate sulk.

"Dear Hardison," he began again just to annoy them. "I want you to know that I called an old friend of mine and depending on when you get this he'll be there to help you in about a week."

"What does he mean 'help' he's our help, we don't want anyone else!" Parker interrupted.

"Well if you'd let me finish. He goes on to say 'Tell Parker that doesn't mean I'm not coming back I just didn't want you guys to be a man down while I'm gone. Make sure Sophie knows I deserve just as much blame as she's been giving Nate and I don't regret it. I still have some things I need to do and a few places I've been neglecting but I'll be back." Hardison finished not sure if the letter reassured him or just worried him more.

"That's it?" Sophie thought it very fitting of Eliot to be so vague.

"He says see you sometime at the end but other than that yeah, that's all." Hardison folded the paper back up.

"No it's not." Parker pounced snatching Nate's letter off the table.

"Parker that's not yours to read." Hardison reprimanded.  
>Obviously it wasn't meant for their eyes if Eliot addressed it separately.<p>

"That's a private letter Parker, it could be personal." Sophie added.

"Just read it already." Nate ordered.  
>He knew if Eliot truly thought something needed to be kept secret he wouldn't have written it down.<p>

"Nate if you're still serious about us meet me at the one place my love never died." Did that make sense to anyone else? "I don't get it." Parker answered honestly.

"How are you supposed to meet him if he didn't leave you a date?" Perhaps you could say it was a good thing he wanted to meet, but Hardison wasn't so sure about that seeing as the location remained undisclosed. With how angry Eliot had been it seemed to bring him more worry than relief.

"He did and I hope his friend gets here soon because it's going to be awhile before he comes back." Nate headed to the kitchen, he needed a drink.

**E/N: Well wasn't that sneaky of him leaving them with untraceable letters. At least we got a glimpse of Mrs. Stillmoore, hope you enjoyed and as always I love hearing from you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**December 24th**  
><strong>Chattanooga, Oklahoma<strong>

"When are you going to move to a real town?" Eliot greeted as his sister opened the door.

"It's nice to see you too Eliot and there is nothing wrong with Chattanooga." She chastised pulling him into a hug.

"Nothing wrong with it?" Eliot raised a brow setting down his bag and closing the door. "You sneeze and you miss it! And there's only like 20 people that live here."

"There's over 400 and I happen to like the size of things." She informed going back to the dinner she was preparing in the kitchen.

"400 wow, I didn't know there were that many." Eliot drew sarcastically, sitting at the counter.

"Eliot" his sister warned beginning to chop potatoes.

"Sarah" He threw right back.

"I'm glad you decided to finally come, Brian and Rebecca miss their Uncle Eliot." Sarah changed topics hoping to convince her brother to visit more often.

"I miss you guys too, but you know I'm busy." Eliot tried to keep close with his family but it was hard when you brought as much baggage with you as he did.

"That's not an excuse." Sarah hated that her brothers always seemed to put family last.  
>"You and Aaron always seem to be busy when I ask you to come by."<p>

"OK, I promise I'll make more of an effort to be here. Where is Aaron anyway?  
>He doesn't even show and I'm the one getting the third degree." Eliot complained washing his hands so he could start helping his sister.<p>

"He has an actual excuse this year. He went to Ashlee's parents' house."

"That girl he's been going out with?" Eliot filled a pot with water to boil.

"If I'm not mistaken that girl will be your sister by the end of next year." Sarah hoped, they needed another girl in the family.

"Good… it'll be good for him to stop partying and settle down." Even though he was a bit wild he was glad that his siblings seemed to be leading relatively normal lives.  
>His sister had been married for eight years and had a four year old daughter and a seven year old son.<br>His brother helped manage a construction company and was apparently soon to be engaged.

"That's really funny coming from you Eliot. And just when do you plan on settling down? The clocks ticking, you are the oldest.  
>When am I going to become an Aunt?" Putting her potatoes in the pot Sarah couldn't help but want her children to have cousins to play with.<p>

"Ask Aaron that. He's obviously closer to kids than I am." Eliot distractedly diced some onions.  
>Why couldn't his sister just be happy she had a family of her own?<p>

"I asked you El, you deserve a family."

"I have one. I've got you and the kids and Aaron and Ashlee and Pete." Eliot said silently adding the team.

"You haven't even met Ashlee and you forgot mom and dad." Sarah sat having just slid a ham in the oven.

"I don't want to hear about mom and dad right now Sarah." Eliot replied sternly. "And I'm sure she's a good woman or else you'd be telling me otherwise right now."

Hating that her brother refused to talk about their parents Sarah decided to find out what he'd been up to lately. "Aarons only two hours away and I see him most weekends so I know what's going on with him but what have you been up to lately? Where have you been?"

"You know me… I'm a free spirit; I go where work takes me. Here, there, it's all the same." Eliot answered honestly. He had seen a lot of beauty and a lot of pain around the country; after a while though it was the little things that mattered the most, like sunny mornings and warm places to sleep.

"So you're not going to tell me where you're living then. Where your home is?"

"My home's here with you." He knew it sounded cliché but they were better off not knowing exactly where he was at all times.

"Please." She begged pouting.

"Work's had me up east for a while now." Eliot caved not being able to resist that pout.

"And have you been seeing anyone 'up east'? Any New York models? Boston Babes?" Maybe she would be an Aunt yet.

"It's better to trust someone with your life than with your secrets." Eliot answered simply not liking his sister mentioning Boston.

"Where'd you get that load of bull from?" A line like that wasn't going to stop her from asking about his possible girlfriends.

"That would be the only good advice dad ever gave me." Eliot said believing his words whole heartedly.

"So you don't trust me then? It's nice to know the man I leave my kids to incase something should happen to me and Pete doesn't even trust me."

"Lord Sarah! Being dramatic much? Fine… I was seeing someone, Happy now?" Eliot relented annoyed with his sisters pestering.

"You messed up another one Eliot." The disappointment was clear in her eyes.

"Why do you automatically blame me! There are two people in every relationship Sarah." He may have loved her but right now he was hating her.

"So what happened then?" Every relationship he had been in seemed doomed from the start.

"Babe we're home!" Pete called from the front door.

"I knew there was a reason I liked that man." Eliot got up to go to the living room glad for the interruption.

"WE'RE NOT DONE!" Sarah followed.

"UNCLE ELIOT!" Two eager young children tackled him.

"Hey little man." Eliot gave his nephew a hug. "And you," He lifted Rebecca. "You're just as pretty as a princess miss missy."

"Are you staying?" Brian wondered. The last time his uncle had come to visit he had to leave early.

"Of course I am bud. There's no way I'm going to miss seeing what Santa brought you. And guess what?" Eliot asked pulling off Rebecca's coat.

"What?" Came the echoed reply.

"If your mama will let me I would like to spend the rest of the year with you guys. I've missed ya'll and I'd like to go down and spend some time with your Uncle Aaron." Eliot liked seeing the kids so happy at the prospect of him staying with them for a whole week.

"Of course you can." Sarah answered the barely asked question.

"Yeah; I think it will be good for the kids to spend some time with you. I mean the way you disappear who knows when they'll get the chance to see you again." He knew Eliot was a good guy but he still didn't like how vague he was about his life and what he did for a living.

"Who wants to decorate the tree?" Sarah knew her husband hadn't meant anything but she wasn't sure how Eliot would take his statement.

"Me! Me! Me!" was shouted as her children bounced up and down.

"Well then go get the ornaments."

"I'll help!" Pete called following the running children up the stairs.

"You actually follow that tradition?" Eliot was talking about decorating the tree on Christmas Eve.

"It's been done for four generations, who am I to not make it a fifth." She said simply, tuning the radio.

"Christmas carols, honestly?"

"Yes Christmas carols Eliot, Rebecca loves them. Are you really going to tell that little girl no?"

"Fine, but if I so much as hear jingle bells I will break your damn stereo." He might have agreed to Christmas music but that didn't mean he would willingly listen to the most annoying holiday song ever written.

"OK I promise no jingle bells."

"Hey Becca look… Christmas music." Pete told the toddler as he came back in the room with a box marked x-mas. "Why don't you sing Uncle Eliot your favorite song."

Not liking the look that had crept onto his sisters face Eliot couldn't stop the groan as his 4 year old niece started her very own slightly off key rendition of jingle bells.

**Christmas Dinner**

Closing the oven as he pulled the turkey out Nate wondered again why he was doing this. He had invited the whole team plus Stan (Eliot's friend) to Christmas dinner.  
>As he took dishes from the cabinets he admitted to himself that it was probably because of their looks.<br>Yesterday when Sophie had asked how everyone was spending their holiday Hardison informed he and Parker were just going to 'chill' and Sophie herself had a party to attend.  
>But when he had said he would most likely spend the day alone he was met with three pitying looks.<p>

Stan was going to spend the day alone as well but apparently his excuse of not knowing anyone in town was an acceptable reason and before he knew it he had invited them all to come over for the night. So now here he was in his kitchen with a mediocre turkey he hoped was cooked and a few barely passable side dishes waiting for his guests. He didn't like how they barely mentioned Eliot and always changed topics when he walked in the room and the way they looked at him like a charity case. The mention of Eliot wouldn't break him, he wasn't fragile, look he had made an entire Christmas dinner himself and he was damn proud of his lumpy potatoes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What do you say to your Uncle Becca?" Sarah reminded.

"Thank-you!" Was Rebecca's distracted reply as she played on the floor with her brand new doll.

"Well you're welcome darlin'. I just thought that such a pretty little doll deserved a home where she could be appreciated and I knew you were just the girl for the job."

"Brian."

"Yeah thanks Uncle El. That bikes going to be real good going over the hills and through the dirt track this summer." Brian planned on getting real good use out of his new mountain bike.

"We'll see about that, now come on it's time for bed." Sarah ordered lifting Rebecca. She didn't like the idea of her son going crazy around town showing off just because he had a new bike.

"I'm going to have to get him a helmet for that." Pete joined Eliot on the couch looking at his sons present.

"I never used one."

"Which is exactly why he's going to. The last thing I need is that boy cracking his head open like you did. He already idolizes you which I'm not sure is a good thing.  
>Sometimes I wonder if he's your son with the way you two act so much alike." Sarah joined them on the couch whacking her brother lightly.<p>

Flicking his sisters ear Eliot corrected, "I didn't crack it open and she doesn't even get to comment on that because she was barely born."

"I can say whatever I like." Sarah huffed.

"And it's times like these I'm glad I'm an only child." Pete laughed pulling Sarah closer.

"Oh the good ol' days." Eliot stretched out smirking. "Ow stop hitting! You wait until I see Aaron, he's gonna get it. He's over there living it up with his girlfriend and I'm all alone being abused by you and the rugrats." Eliot rubbed his arm; he forgot how hard his sister could hit.

"Them good ol' days were over 30 years ago so you might as well go on and forget 'em and shut up cause you know you love them kids like they're your own." Sarah got up going to the kitchen.

"That woman." Peter shook his head watching her leave.

"Hey you married her; I'm just unfortunate enough to be related." Eliot teased as he pulled at a pillows stitching.

"Are you two coming or what? There's no way in hell I'm cleaning this whole mess myself!" Came Sarah's threatening voice.

"Come on." Eliot lazily pulled himself off the couch.

"I'm coming, but I want to hear more about how you split your head." Pete was honestly interested in that story. If it was anything like Eliot's other ones it would sure be entertaining.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He didn't know if they had actually enjoyed the dinner but there were no leftovers so he considered it a plus.  
>Getting ready for bed he smiled as he remembered Parker's reaction to his present. He wasn't sure what he should get her since he had given her money last year but after coming up empty he decided money plus cookies would have to do. When he had handed it to her she looked like she would explode, nearly dumping them all over the floor as she ripped the bag open to get one.<br>Hardison was easier; he just got him one of the first prototypes of the doctors' screwdriver. He got Sophie a simple necklace knowing the woman would be happy with jewelry and he didn't even bother trying to get Stan anything knowing he would be uncomfortable buying for someone he barely knew.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he absent mindedly fiddled with the bow on the gift box he was holding.  
>It wasn't much but he couldn't just not get him anything so even though Eliot wouldn't be opening this present anytime soon he bought it anyway.<br>Slipping the box into the nightstand he carefully got into bed fixing his blankets and turning off the lights.  
>"And they think I need their pity." It had been a good day considering all things. "Merry Christmas Eliot," were his last words whispered before drifting off for the night.<p>

**E/N: Awww that was sweet. I honestly don't believe Eliot is that secluded beast he is so often portrayed as so I thought I'd show something different. Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**New Years Eve**

"Are you sure you can't stay a while longer?" Sarah wasn't ready for her brother to leave just yet.

"Sarah I've already been here a week, I don't want to wear out my welcome." Throwing his bag into the truck Eliot pulled his sister into a hug.  
>"I promise this isn't the last time you'll see me, I'm invited to Easter dinner remember?"<p>

"You can come and stay with me for the weekend El." Aaron offered having only found out his brother was visiting two days ago.

"I really wish I could Aaron but I need to be in Texas by Monday."

"Becca, Brian come say good-bye to Uncle Eliot!" Sarah tried to hide the hoarseness in her voice.  
>She really hoped Eliot would keep true to his promise to come back for Easter.<br>There was almost a good year in between this visit and his last.

"You just remember you're welcome back anytime." Pete didn't like how upset his wife got after Eliot left and he would gladly have him around for a few days if it made her smile.

"You're leaving already?" Brian kicked at the ground obviously disappointed with the news.

"Yeah, but I'll be back. I don't want to miss what the Easter bunny brings you. I have a feeling it's gonna be something pretty cool." Eliot lifted Brian's chin looking him straight in the eye, he wanted to make sure Brian knew he was serious. "Now I really need to go. You two make sure to listen to your Daddy and mind your Mama." Eliot pulled Brian in for a hug while kissing Becca making sure to ruffle her curls. "Aaron, you make sure to take care of that girl of yours or she might actually come to her senses and leave your sorry ass." He teased.

"Shut-up!" Aaron threw back pushing his brother before pulling him into a bruising hug.

"Language!" If her kids weren't cussing by the end of next year it would be a miracle.

Eliot smirked but otherwise ignored Sarah's comment. Instead he turned to his brother-in-law, "Pete, you take care of Sarah."

"Always have." He answered without hesitation hearing the silent warning as he patted Eliot's back.

"I'll see you guys in a couple of months." Eliot promised as he got in his truck driving away to his family's chorus of good-byes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Watching as the countdown ended and the ball dropped Nate had never felt more thankful for the drink in his hand.  
>He had told the team to be thankful their job had ended early and to take advantage of all the parties that were being held but apparently that was code for 'let's throw a party at Nate's' because that's where they all ended up. Right now he had a front row seat to Hardison and Parker bringing in the New Year and Sophie had even given Stan a kiss with claims of following the spirit of things.<p>

Leaving the living room as the two youngest seemed to become more "comfortable" with each other Nate gulped the rest of his drink just knowing it was going to be a very happy new year.

**February 14th**

He really hated Valentine's Day.  
>The holiday was based more on over priced flowers and two month old chocolate than actual love.<p>

"Tell me who sent you." Came an angry, barely legible accented voice.

"Your Mama!" Eliot spat blood, laughing despite the pain in his jaw.

"You better hope you said good-bye to your woman cause I'm the last person you're gonna see." The man lunged punching him repeatedly.

Thinking about the good-bye he had given Nate he found himself smirking despite the bittersweet feelings it had left him with.  
>And mentioning bittersweet, that reminded him of their first Valentines. The memory of chocolate kisses and a shared bath was enough to ignore the blows this fool was dishing out. He already had his exit strategy and was just waiting for the right moment so right now passing the time with happy memories didn't seem like such a bad idea.<p>

Maybe Valentines wasn't so bad if you spent it with the right person.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
><strong><br>Wednesday March 21st, 2012**

"What the hell was that?"

"He needed to go Sophie. He was out of line and I wasn't going to put up with it any longer." Nate answered in regards to firing Stan.

"Helping me was out of line!" Sophie was furious. "I was in trouble and you weren't doing a damn thing about it yet Stan was the one out of line!"  
>How did Nate not care that she was all by herself with her cover about to be blown?<p>

"I was working on it! I specifically told him to stay put but no, He had to run in and play Lancelot and save the fair maiden." Nate shot, sarcastically bowing at Sophie.

"So now we get to the real reason behind things! It's not about him it's about you! You don't like it that he likes me!  
>How hypocritical of you, Hardison and Parker are allowed to see each other and you were going out with Eliot but I'm not allowed to pursue things with Stan!" Nate didn't want her but she wasn't allowed to want anyone else either? Where was his logic in that?<p>

Stepping right into her personal space Nate started his voice deadly low and even. "That has nothing to do with this. Hardison and Parker's relationship has never gotten in the way of our work and Eliot and I were never anything more than professional on the job. Stan went off half cocked and nearly got Parker killed trying to impress you. That is all that matters to me, he's off the team and that's the end of it."

"You can't just dismiss him like that; or me for that matter!" Sophie wouldn't let him order her around like that.

"You're more than welcome to spend your time however you like outside of our jobs but this team's safety is my responsibility and he put it at risk. There's no second chance when it comes to someone's life so no Sophie I won't give Stan one." He said what he had to say, it was time for a drink.

Turning to Parker and Hardison who had stayed quiet throughout their whole argument she apologized, "Parker I really am sorry for what happened. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"What do we do now?" Parker was beginning to feel a bit responsible for messing things up.  
>Stan had in no way replaced Eliot but with him there things had started to gain some semblance of normality.<br>Things were once again in the air and she hoped they would be able to catch everything once it began to fall.

"Let's go find out." Hardison's attention was on the kitchen where Nate was currently digging through the cupboards for who knew what.

"We're done for the day. Just make sure you're back here early tomorrow so we can finish up with Foswell." Nate informed pulling a pot out of the lower cabinet.

"And how exactly are we going to do that without Stan?" Parker finally voiced the question that had been bothering her since everything went down.

"So you're against me getting rid of him too?" Nate pried pushing his newly found pot to the side. Who was he trying to fool with the pretence of making himself dinner?

"No we agreed with you there we just don't know how we're gonna do things tomorrow without him." Hardison pulled himself a soda from the fridge.

"You let me worry about that, you just keep focus on your parts of the con and I'll do the rest." Nate wished he could find his dang menus.

"And after tomorrow? What happens when we need a hitter again?" Parker didn't like being short handed.

"Eliot'll be back soon enough." Nate stated simply, grabbing the phone triumphantly as he finally found his coveted take-out menus.

"How can you be so sure? He's already been gone 4 months who says he won't be gone for 4 more." Hardison's full attention was peeked; Nate never willingly brought Eliot into a conversation.

"He told me."

"When?" Parker would be pissed if they had been talking this whole time.

"In the letter."

"He didn't say anything in that letter." Had Nate read the same letter they had?

"He told me to meet him on Friday and that's exactly what I plan on doing." Nate was a bit nervous about how things were going to turn out for them.

"How did you get that-" but Hardison was cut off by Parker's excited, "This Friday!"

"Yep"

"When did-" but once again Hardison was interrupted.

"You better drag his ass back here. You make sure he knows that this is his home and this is where he belongs." Parker really hoped that after such a long wait she would finally get her brother back.

"Trust me Parker I don't have any intentions of leaving Oklahoma without him."

"He's in Oklahoma?" Hardison finally got a word in.

"I don't know if he is now but he will be come Friday. I just have to get a plane ticket and I'm set." He didn't know if that was true but ready or not he was going to see Eliot.

"I can-" and for the third time Parker ignored the fact that he was trying to say something.

"Hardison will get you one."

"Yeah I'll get on that right after I order dinner." Hardison said snatching the phone and menus as he left the room.  
>He would let those two talk and tomorrow he would do everything he could to get there job finished and Nate on a plane to bring Eliot back.<br>It was about time their team, their family was complete again.

**E/N: My year's been going about as good as Nate's lol. Don't know if this chapter was any good but I hope you like it. As always I love to hear what you think!****  
><strong>**Spelerison :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Edmond, Oklahoma**  
><strong>March 23rd, 2012<strong>  
><strong>Grave of Elizaveta "Beth" Zamolodchikova<strong>

"I didn't bring anything this time around Bubby. I was going to but I got a little side tracked on the way." Eliot was squatting in front of her stone picking at the half frozen ground.  
>"I'm not even sure why I still come here to talk with you. I mean it's not like the dead are that good at conversing." Even though she had been dead three years it still felt like she was there with him. "I see you're still taking good care of your flower. It's good to know not even death damaged your green thumb... I might be bringing you a couple plants to mend."<p>

Plopping onto the ground and not caring that he would most definitely end up wet and dirty he began sharing his thoughts with the one person he had always felt completely comfortable with. "Remember that job I took where I was going to be working with a team?" He had told her about their first job and how he planned on taking it even though he normally worked alone. (Leaving out some details of course.) "Well I'm still working with those guys and you know how I am so of course I managed to mess that up. I got personally involved and things went to hell Bubby." God he wished there was a way she could give him some advice.

"I don't know where I stand with any of them at the moment. I was hurt so I just went, I guess you could say I ran. I tend to do that a lot don't I?  
>Hardison and Parker will probably forgive me but I'm not so sure about Soph, she was hurt bad and I certainly didn't help by just taking off."<br>How was it that he had been maddening himself, thinking constantly about this puzzle, and he still hadn't figured it out after four months?

"And Nate, I don't have a clue what to expect from him.  
>He needs to know that it hurt me to leave just as much as it hurt him. He needs to know that I wouldn't intentionally try to cause him pain, because I wouldn't.<br>There isn't a day that I wasn't fighting myself to just screw self respect and go back, go home, but I knew I couldn't do that.  
>If I did we never would have worked, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, that voice in the back of my mind wondering what he would do next.<br>If he had honestly changed or if he thought sorry would make it okay to do it all again." By now he was using the empty cemetery as more of an outlet than a visit as he idly picked dried dirt off the head stone.

"You know what's funny though? As I was sitting there with Sarah and the kids for Christmas dinner I couldn't help but think how much better it'd be with Nate.  
>Can you imagine him spending the holidays with my family? Or better yet Sarah's face if I told her to set an extra place this year for my boyfriend.<br>I think she'd die of shock which in turn would cause Pete to go off the deep end. Then I'd end up with two kids to care for! I think Nate himself would croak if I appeared with two kids suddenly playing daddy." Shaking his head slightly Eliot let a soft smile appear at the humor behind that thought. "He's got this self proclaimed free spirit thinking about family dinners. You see how bad he's messed with my head, he's got me thinking about starting a family, ME. Sarah too, and I've actually thought about it. How ridiculous is that? Me and kids is an absolute joke. I'd just end up damaging them." The concept might be nice but even if given the choice he already knew he would decline being a father, there was too much baggage there and that card had already been stolen from the hand he was dealt.

"They're really not that bad." Nate wasn't sure what he was going to say when he finally saw Eliot again so he was grateful to the opening that appeared.

"Nate." Eliot had sensed someone else close by but he had thought it was just another person coming to pay their respect, apparently he had been wrong. "How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to know that you think you'd be a horrible father." Nate was slightly uncomfortable with the topic given his past and their current relationship.

"It's not a thought it's a fact." Eliot was annoyed with Nate.  
>This had been a personal conversation even if it was one sided and he had no right sticking his nose in it.<p>

"So then you don't want kids?"

"Who would I have kids with Nate, honestly?" Shouldn't this be a touchy subject considering Sam and all?

"I don't know, maybe with me." It might have been dumb to say since he wasn't even sure if he meant it but at least there was talk of them having a future.

"Oh… Well since you put it like that let's get to baby makin'! If we're lucky I'll have you good and knocked up with little JR. JR. by the end of the month!" Eliot shot sarcastically.

"Haha very funny Eliot. I get your point I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to make any sacrifices for me.  
>You go on ahead with whatever makes you happy and tell the rest of the world where to go and that includes me, got it." Nate finally crouched next to Eliot who was still sitting on the ground.<p>

"Yeah" Eliot breathed trying to settle on the correct wording for what he was going to say to Nate.

Having read the marker at least a dozen times Nate finally broke the silence that was slowly maddening him, "She had quite a name."

"Now you know why I call her Bubby. There's no way you're getting a five year old to say Elizaveta and Beth just never sat well with me." Eliot was now running his fingers over the engraved letters of her name.

"She's already been dead for three years?" Nate could tell that by the date but the question served its purpose as a filler while he tried to figure out what Eliot was thinking.

"Yep. She died about three months after the team split the first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Had Eliot really gone through such a loss on his own?

"We weren't friends remember and by the time the team got back together I had dealt with it so it didn't matter.  
>It's not like I've ever been big on sharing anyway." Eliot shrugged, it was the truth. He still had problems trusting people with too much of himself.<p>

"I'm sorry about that. You know you're probably one of the only friends I've had so far that hasn't tried pulling a fast one on me." And that was the truth too.

"All that shows is that you need to start keeping better company." Eliot snarked playfully.

"I think I like my current company." Nate found himself a seat next to Eliot.  
>He hadn't been this close in months and he was going to take full advantage not caring in the least about his suit.<p>

"You're gonna have an ass full of dirt when you get up." Eliot laughed.

"So will you." Nate threw back.

"But I'm in jeans not a 400 dollar suit."

"Try doubling that." And this was one of his everyday ones.

"Really?" Eyeing the clothes Nate was wearing he had to admit they were nice but not 800 dollars nice.

"It's one of those ones Sophie insisted I needed but it doesn't matter, you're worth it." Nate leaned in slightly placing a chaste kiss to the side of Eliot's head.  
>It wasn't what he wanted to do but he didn't know where he and Eliot stood at the moment so he would be happy with the simple fact that Eliot hadn't yelled at him for the brief contact.<p>

"You know how you said you'd take as much as I gave?" It was as good a way to start as any.

"Yeah and I still stand by that statement." Nate was really trying not to get to hopeful; this could go one of two ways.

"Well I'm not ready to give anything." Eliot said truthfully.

"I understand." He really hadn't seen things going like this.

"Nate I don't think-"

"No it's okay, I really do understand." Nate cut him off. "I hurt you and that's my fault. There's no one to blame for that except myself and I get that completely. I really am sorry for hurting you though, but do you think there is a way we could still manage to possibly be friends, eventually?" Even if Eliot wasn't his anymore he still wanted him on the team and he sure didn't want to face what Parker and Hardison might do if he came back home alone.

"Are you done know?" Waiting until he received Nate's silent nod he continued, "When I said I wasn't ready to give anything I meant it. It took me a long time to get things in order and I'm not just going to go back to handing you pieces of myself like nothing. But I will compromise."

"How?" Now Nate was confused, hadn't he just been rejected?

"Neither of us took care of what we had and when someone finally did give the other just took without caring.  
>You can't ask me to be open to you with my past and my secrets if you're not willing to do the same. That's how we ended up in such a bad spot last year Nate. If we try again I want a brand new start, I want you to promise that you'll put an effort into things so we don't end up with the same disastrous ending." Like it or not he loved this fool and was hoping they could make things work out.<p>

"So you're saying I get another chance?" Nate was ecstatic.

"If you promise to work with me." Eliot had missed seeing Nate smiled and more importantly being the one to cause it.

"So just to be certain here, if I promise you come back home with me and we're good?" This was too good to be true.

"I'm sure we'll have some issues but as long as you're willing to try, yes that's exactly what I'm saying." Eliot barely finished as he was pushed onto his back by an overjoyed Nate who sprawled himself over the top of him like a blanket.

"God I've missed you." Nate whispered just staring down into Eliot's eyes.

"I've missed you too, now get off." Eliot pushed on his side lightly.

"I don't wanna." He didn't care if he was being childish, right now he felt like the most popular girl in school had agreed to go out with him.

"Nate we're in public." Eliot protested without putting any actual effort into making him move.

"So?"

"So my Bubby's right there."

"Then tell her to close her eyes." Starting to laugh Eliot wasn't at all surprised when Nate leaned down and kissed him.

"Let's go out somewhere." Nate offered pulling back after a moment.

"That would require you getting off of me." Eliot could have physically removed him but he was kind of content with the way things were currently.

"OK I'm moving." Nate slowly got up extending an arm to help Eliot up as well.

"You know you're lucky I don't kick your ass." Eliot grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head fingers coming away muddy, he was going to need a shower.

"I'll gladly accept it too. Now come on, let's go get changed and make your hair all nice and shiny again." Nate joked walking back with Eliot to his truck.

"Shut-up" He was going to have to do something about Nate's over chipper mood.

As he climbed into his truck Eliot offered his Bubby a silent good-bye before closing the door and driving off.  
>She held a very important piece of his heart, one of the few pieces he had given out, and he wasn't always sure why.<br>All he was positive was that it was hers to keep.

**E/N: yay a longer chapter! I don't know if I did this scene justice but I hope you enjoyed! Also good news the line above, "Can you imagine him spending the holidays with my family." has inspired a sequel! Hope we make it that far!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"So what have you been up to?" They had just finished eating at a restaurant of Eliot's choosing, which had turned out to be a diner, and were currently driving to a place Eliot wouldn't disclose.

"I checked up on some of my houses and made sure my older businesses are still going strong." Eliot answered easily.  
>He didn't mind Nate knowing how he spent his time.<p>

"How many houses do you have? Better yet how do you run a business with how busy we are?" Nate had given up with trying to figure out where they were going 20 minutes ago when the last signs of any civilization had vanished.

"About 40 in the U.S." Eliot was trying to remember where his turn was, it had been awhile since he had been out here.

"What the hell can you possibly need 40 houses for?" That was a lot even for safe houses.

"I buy older ones and remodel them. It's good for the stress and after that I just rent them out. I've got about 5 in the works of being stripped out and another 15 set up just in case. The others are occupied with families and the shops I've got are more my money other peoples hard work. I just funded a few of the mom and pop places so they wouldn't get closed down. They were nice places; the owners just fell on hard times so I offered a hand."

Thinking just how fitting that sounded of Eliot Nate couldn't help but think that the rent on his houses was probably pretty cheap too. Eliot might have been rough edged and ragged on the outside but he really did have a caring heart. And knowing him he probably didn't charge anymore than what would pay the bills. "So you spent the holidays working on fixer uppers?"

"No, I spent Thanksgiving with Tom and the boys and Christmas and New Years with family." Deciding to have a little fun Eliot continued, "And Valentine's day was a blast."

"Really?" Nate was trying for nonchalance but it was hard thinking that Eliot had gotten himself a date for the day while he had done his best to avoid it with a bottle.

"Yep, the dude I spent it with was a real looker." This was gonna be funny.

"Was he now." He was getting angry. The one thing he and Eliot had shared going into their relationship was the inexperience with men, both being the first for the other and now here he was hearing about some other guy. Some nasty slimy bastard had touched his man and he was seeing red.

"Tall and tan. He had a few scars and was even missing a few teeth." Eliot smirked seeing the tiniest change in Nate's posture.

"Sounds like a real charmer." Nate thought he was supposed to be the one with the drinking problem.  
>From the guy Eliot was describing there was no way he was anything other than plastered, hammered, stone cold drunk that night.<p>

"That's what I thought after the third blow," He decided to relieve Nate of his worry. "Don't worry though I added to his charm before I left. He'll have a beauty to remember me by." They were almost there now.

"I'm confused," and he was. Eliot was talking about fighting the date he had for Valentines?

"I decided to take a job to pass some time and let's just say a few of my plans fell through.  
>I ended up spending the majority of that day as a captive." Eliot found himself laughing at the visible relief that painted itself clear as day on Nate's face.<p>

"Shut up, that wasn't funny."

"Yeah it was." Hearing that he had been held captive actually relieved Nate!

"No it wasn't." Nate huffed avoiding the pout that was trying to pull its way out.

"Oh come on, you know it was." Eliot could see the humor beginning to creep up in Nate's eyes.

"Maybe just a bit." He relented.  
>It would have been a good laugh if he wasn't the one being laughed at.<p>

"So what did you do for the holidays?"

"I didn't celebrate Thanksgiving this year and we had Christmas at the apartment." He had barely gotten out of bed for the first week after Eliot left let alone done something for Thanksgiving. It might have seemed girly but Sophie was still pissed at him and Parker and Hardison were staying out the way so it wasn't like he had missed out.

"It was nice though right?" Parker deserved to have a good holiday after everything that she had been through and Eliot hoped he hadn't ruined that.

"Yeah it was, I even made dinner." Nate straightened up, bragging.  
>Eliot always said he was lucky if he managed the basics and was better off staying out of the kitchen.<p>

"I would've loved to seen that." Eliot was trying to keep a straight face but he realized it just wasn't going to happen.

"You know what… I'll take that as the complement I know it wasn't meant to be." Let Eliot have his laugh, he was still proud of himself for that accomplishment.

"We're here." Eliot announced still amused with Nate's reaction.

"And where is here?" All he could see was empty field.

"No where in particular. It's just a place I knew I'd be able to be alone with my thoughts when I was younger." Eliot answered as he pulled off his seatbelt and opened the door getting out.

"Are you sure your thoughts were the only thing you wanted to be alone with?" Nate had to admit if he had a place like this growing up he probably would have taken a girl or two.

"Wow Nate. Do you seriously think I'd bring you to a makeout spot?" Eliot rolled his eyes as he pulled down the tailgate.  
>The sky and stars were just as peaceful as he remembered.<p>

"Well then why are we here?" Nate sat next to Eliot (with a bit of disappointment) who had laid down gaze directed above.

"Just because Nate. Not everything has to have some grand plan behind it. Look at the beauty of things for a change, just let go."  
>It really wasn't that hard to just shut your eyes and enjoy the cool night air.<p>

"Eliot I grew up in the city. I never understood the whole natures natural beauty shebang and it's cold out here."

"It's not that cold." Nate was starting to get annoying.

"How can you not be cold?" Nate wasn't trying to be a nag but Eliot should have known by now that this was not his kind of scene.

"Once you've fallen through a frozen lake nothing quite measures the same. Behind the seat there's a blanket, it's there if you want it, just stop complaining."  
>He'd be pissed if the first night they had spent together in months ended in a fight because of the weather.<p>

"So you grew up here then?" Eliot had taken him to a place that was special for him so as he climbed in the bed of the truck with his newly retrieved blanket he decided he'd at least be a good guest and try.

"Sometimes we moved from city to city because of work but yeah we grew up mostly right here in Oklahoma." He knew Edmond better than any other city in the world.

"We?" Nate wondered as he laid next to Eliot, draping the blanket over them.  
>He didn't want Eliot to be cold and knew he'd be too stubborn to admit he was after saying he was fine.<p>

"My sister Sarah and my brother Aaron. He lives about 20 minutes from this exact spot."

"Are you close to them?" Nate was surprised Eliot was being so open. He knew about a nephew but that was about it.

"I'd like to think so but I know it's not as close as we could be." Curling into Nathan's heat, the man was like a space heater, he could care less about the conversations topic.

"So you spent Christmas with them then, that's nice. Wanna tell me how many rugrats are running around out there calling you Uncle Elly?" That thought amused him greatly.

"Just two. Sarah's kids, Rebecca and Brian. Aarons only 28 so he doesn't have any yet."

"28 isn't very young, that's actually kind of old for starting a family." Sure he had his son later in life but most people had at least one child by 25.

"He was a partier but he's starting to mellow out. He's settling down with his girlfriend so I'm sure I've got more nieces and nephews on the way."

"What about your mom and dad?" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.  
>It wasn't anything drastic but something coming from Eliot said that their relaxed atmosphere had vanished.<p>

"Better yet why don't you tell me about what you've been working on and how Stan's working out for ya'."  
>Eliot didn't like sharing the drama that came when his parents were subject and he really was interested in knowing how Stan was doing with the team.<p>

"I fired him."

"Why?" He had put a lot of effort into finding the right person to work with the team.

"It wasn't anything too bad we just weren't seeing eye to eye anymore." Nate offered.  
>Now that he was relaxing he had to admit that the calm quietness they were surrounded with was nice.<p>

"So you've gone this whole time without a hitter?" Eliot knew he would be calling Stan to find out what happened.

"Nope, he stayed with us until Wednesday."

"This Wednesday?" When all Nate did was nod a bit sheepishly Eliot laughed.  
>"You do realize that I'm the only person you act even remotely civilized to right."<p>

"That's not true. I just had a well rounded conversation with Parker."

"And I'm sure it was about a job with barked out orders at the end." Nate was not known for his tact.

"You aren't much better with your two word answers and growled out grumbles so don't complain about me mister." Nate chastised, leaning on his elbow to look at Eliot.

"I never said I was better I was just saying that maybe you should try a softer approach with people for certain things." When Nate started laughing Eliot sat up confused.

"That sounds a lot like the advice Hardison was trying to give me the other day."

"And that was?" If he was laughing about it, it had to be interesting.

Waiting until Eliot settled up against the back of his truck Nate laid himself on his lap adjusting until he was comfortable before continuing.  
>"He said with my tendency to bark and your anger problems it was a surprise that we ever did anything more than argue. He even offered counseling as an anniversary present."<p>

"He needs to shut up." Eliot was laughing at the thought of Hardison suggesting Nate going to a therapist.

"I think he got his hands on one of Sophie's romance novels because after that things actually got worse. He suggested we get on to rekindling our love before it dies and we end up lonely old men." Nate had to restrain himself from telling Hardison exactly what he thought of that idea when Hardison had finally finished.

"I think I'll stick with what my grandfather used to say." The last thing Hardison needed to be giving out was relationship advice. Had he taken a look at his own lately?

"Ahhh, the wisdom of a wise old man."

"More like the life experience of a blue collared rancher." Don't get him wrong he loved and respected his grandfather like no ones business but wise was the last word he'd use to describe him.

"OK then what did the cowboy have to say about love?"

"When I was younger me and Sarah were spending the summer at our grandparents and one day they started fighting.  
>So I took Sarah out the house and we just sat on the porch waiting for things to calm down. After awhile he came stormin' out and threw himself into his chair.<br>Me bein' barely seven and all of course I had asked him if he and grandma were mad at each other."

"How old was your sister?" Nate knew firsthand about the instinct to protect those you cared about from perceived danger.

"About two. So after that he started complaining about how she was a mule headed woman and if he had any mind at all he'd leave her and be done with all the grief.  
>Well that disappointed me but I stayed quiet and played with Sarah having been taught first thing to mind my manners and stay out of grown folks business."<br>Eliot remembered that day hadn't been a good one but the overall stay had turned into a found memory.

"And this is all pointing to good relationship advice?" Nate was skeptical of that as he looked up, waiting for Eliot to continue.

"Yes." Eliot gave him a look that all but said, 'Shut up and listen'. "After he calmed down he apologized for upsetting me and that's when he gave me my advice. I asked him why they were fighting if they loved each other and he said that love was a complicated thing and that if you weren't willing to fight for it to not even bother. He also told me that I'd know I had found the right person when I would gladly spend the rest of my life fighting with them over having one day of peace without 'em." Running his hand through Nate's hair he stopped to think of all the fights they seemed to have and how he didn't even mind most of them.

"I think he is indeed a wise man." He and Eliot were always bickering and it was almost like their own personal I love you and he would gladly spend the rest of his days the same exact way.

With a fond smile Eliot settled further down with Nate, watching him watch the stars. "Yeah I guess he was."

**E/N: Another longer one and if I'm not mistaken my longest yet. Hope you enjoyed and as always I love hearing from you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"You know I was thinking." Nate broke the silence as he took his attention off of the road for a second.

"Yeah?" They had just left the airport and were making their way through the city's traffic and back to the apartment.

"Since we missed all the holidays and your birthday didn't exactly turn out as planned that maybe we could go away for Easter.  
>It's in about two weeks and I think it would be a good break for everyone after everything that's happened." He was carefully watching for any kind of reaction out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"I can't." And it was the truth.  
>If he didn't show up after he promised, his sister would skin him alive.<p>

"We can go anywhere you like." Nate wasn't going to be turned down that easily.  
>He wanted to make sure their relationship was getting back on the right track and Eliot wouldn't start distancing himself once they got back home.<p>

"I'm leaving in a week. I won't be in Boston for Easter Nate but when I get back we'll go." He was a bit nervous to be seeing the rest of the team.  
>He really did have legitimate things to do when he left but he was sure that they all thought he ran.<p>

"You're leaving again?" He had just come back after being gone four months, where could he possibly need to be?

"I've got some stuff to get done in Colorado next week and then I promised Sarah I'd come by for Easter. I'll be back around the 10th." He was coming back.  
>Nate might have been his boyfriend but that didn't mean he needed to know everything he did.<p>

"And there's no way you could get out of it?" Once more he chanced looking over at Eliot.

"Nope, I've gotta meet Ashlee. Apparently Aaron wont propose to her until he's got my blessing." He didn't mind though, he wanted to meet the girl his brother had fallen for.

"Shouldn't he be asking your father if he wants a blessing or better yet hers?" But as soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't have because he could visibly see Eliot's demeanor change and watch as he seemed to close himself off.

"I am his." Eliot stated gruffly before turning in his chair and looking out the window clearly saying he was done with this conversation.

Keeping his focus on the road Nate thought about the things he had just learned: One, he wasn't going to be spending Easter with Eliot and Two, he needed to stop mentioning his parents or at least until he knew why Eliot was so touchy on that subject. Hardison and Parker had it hard of course with being in foster care and all but he had a feeling by the way Eliot was reacting that things hadn't been that great for him growing up. "So you wanna do dinner tonight, I got a Christmas present with your name on it?"

"Why not." Eliot agreed distractedly. He could feel the useless anger building and he needed to put a lid on it before things got out of hand.

"So did ya' get me anything?" Nate tried for lightening the mood and he knew it worked when Eliot laughed and he himself couldn't help but smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"SURPRISE!" Was their greeting as they walked through Nate's apartment door.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere with three distinct banners hanging.  
>The first said 'Welcome Home' in a beautiful calligraphy that could be no other than Sophie's doing, the second a simple 'Happy Birthday' that had touches of Hardison written all over it and the third was obviously Parker's for the big red letters spelling out 'I'M GLAD YOU'RE NOT DEAD!'.<p>

"What's all of this?" Nate hadn't known a thing about a surprise party.

"It's obviously a party Nate." Sophie wanted to greet Eliot but he currently had his arms full of a very happy Parker.

"What are we celebrating?" Eliot was trying to loosen the death grip Parker had him in but it was like she was part spider monkey or something.

"A bit of everything man. Your birthday, Nate's rescue, your return, everyone's health, the team being back together, and just everything man." Hardison explained as he finally got to pull Eliot into a hug of his own.

"Thanks." Eliot wasn't sure what he was supposed to say so that would have to do.

"Well then let me drop my bags off upstairs and we'll get things started." Nate said already moving to the living room.

"No I've got it. I'll put mine up there for now too and then I'll start on lunch." Eliot hurriedly grabbed Nate's bags and made for the stairs, he needed a minute to just breathe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm glad you came back." Sophie came up behind Eliot having snuck away from the others.

"I always planned on it." Eliot had found himself unpacking Nate's bags to avoid going back downstairs. He hadn't wanted things to be awkward between him and Sophie so he was trying to think of a way to approach the subject tactfully but it looked as if his time had just ended.

"That's nice to know." They needed to talk but she wasn't exactly sure how.

"Look Soph, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna go for broke. Are we OK?" Might as well be blunt.

"Yeah we're good." That wasn't exactly the way she would have done things but it had gotten the job done.

"You're sure? There's no be nice to him now so he won't leave but give him hell later?" Eliot was finding it hard to believe that Sophie wasn't at all mad at him.

"Well I was upset at first but then I calmed down a bit and saw how bad Nate was and it was just devastating.  
>It did hurt to know that he wouldn't care about me the way he cared for you, the way he loves you." And it still did sadden her.<p>

"Soph I-"

"No Eliot, I don't know if Nate has told you so I'll do it for him, he loves you to death and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. Besides I've met someone so I kind of owe you."

"How do you owe me?" He was a bit confused but he had to admit it was better than Sophie being mad at him.

"I've been informally seeing Stan for three months now." Sophie said happily.

"That dog. I warned him to stay away from Parker I didn't know I'd need to warn him about you too." Eliot said laughing, that was Stan for ya'.

"Yeah, so you see I kind of need to thank you because if all of this hadn't happened I wouldn't have met him." She really did like him.

"I'm glad it all worked out for ya' Sophie but I just want you to know that I am sorry. Not for being with Nate but for the way things went down, it shouldn't have had to happen like that." Eliot always felt awkward while apologizing but this was one that needed to be said.

"And I really am glad you came back." She tried to hold back the emotion as she pulled Eliot into a hug. Him saying that meant a lot to her and she finally felt like they were indeed good again, like she could completely forgive him.

"You guys get down here!" Parker's voice came echoing from bellow.

"We better get down there." Eliot spoke softly as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is that a wedding cake?" Nate was clearly amused.

"Yep, isn't it pretty? That's the one I wanted to get you last time but Hardison wouldn't let me." Parker was clearly proud of herself.

"I wasn't thinking when I put her in charge of the cake." Hardison grumbled mostly to himself.  
>He was going to die very shortly.<p>

"I don't know Hardison I think I agree with Parker here. This one is superior to the teddy bear." This was going to be entertaining when Eliot got a look.

"Laugh now, just know it's every man for himself when the tornado touches down. That man is not gonna take it as a joke and plus with his long hair he's gonna think we're saying he's the bride." Hardison just wanted to make sure it was on the record that he was against the whole thing.

"No offence but as good looking as he is he would make one ugly bride." Nate laughed the thought of Eliot as a blushing bride was preposterous.

"He would be but your cheek bones are actually high enough that you might be able to pull off a dress." Parker offered, if one of them had to be the pretty one it would have to be Nate. Yes Eliot had the looks but he was too sharp in the face and just too rough all together.

"Now that's funny." Nate's face had changed from one of humor to one of insult in mere seconds and Hardison was loving it.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Eliot asked as he came into the kitchen.

Seeing his lovers eyes darken just the slightest Nate knew he had spotted the cake and decided to step in. "She only got it because she thought it was pretty, she didn't mean any harm by it." But then realized his mistake; He had just given Parker away with his attempt to save her.

Taking another look at the cake Eliot stared a moment before turning his full attention on Parker.

"Don't break eye contact and back away slowly." Hardison advised even as he started taking his own advice.

"Parker" Eliot growled out dangerously low.

"To hell with it Parker just run!" And off she went laughing, Eliot right behind her.  
>It was good to finally have their family back together again.<p>

**E/N: This is the last chapter of Spoiled Celebrations and I can honestly say I never expected all the love you guys have shown and I'm sad to see it go. I'd like to thank Thera-Rocklynn, wolfofsheep, Alicya Potter-Black, and wovian42 who have all joined our little group since the last thank-you! This story was never meant to be anything more than a one shot and now it's almost 40,000 words and still going strong and I am extremely proud since it is my first multi-chapter leverage fic! I loved this so much that I already have plans on continuing, I just wanted to end on a happy note before I dug back into the angst and heartbreak. So here's to the 50+ reviews this will have by the time you've all read and to a sequel called Resurrected Secrets! It will take you back home with Eliot for Easter and we'll get more of Eliot's past and maybe even see Nate start to open up and share. I've got big plans for this story and I hope you'll grab a chair and join me over there. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed and I hope to continue entertaining you! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!**


End file.
